


Big Time Supernatural Lives

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: BTR Supernatural [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: James is a vampire. What could go wrong? Just about everything. Originally written in 2011, rewritten as 'Saving People, Hunting Things - The Band's Business.' in 2015.





	1. Everything Will Be Fine, I Think

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was one of the first serious fics I ever wrote...back when I was a freshman in high school. It has since been rewritten, but I'll post both versions so you can see the growth.

It was a cool October evening, and James Diamond was walking back to Palm Woods after staying at the arcade with Carlos all day. Carlos had walked home ahead of James because he had homework to do. James, however, was content with walking alone. He liked to look at L.A. when it was dark. It just added to the mystique. He was approaching Palm Woods when he got the sensation he was being followed. He quickened his pace and looked behind him, but no one was there. Just as he made it to the doors, a tall figure blocked his path.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to get inside," James said while trying to step past the man.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere," the man declared with a smirk. James barely even had time to scream as the man lunged at him and bit his neck. James felt a burning sensation in his neck as black edges blurred his vision. The last thing he remembered before blacking out completely was a warm, sticky liquid passing through his lips and down his throat. Then he lost consciousness completely.

When James woke up, he was in a dark room that was not his own. He was tied to a chair and he struggled against his restraint. Suddenly, a bright light was shined in his eyes and he hissed in annoyance.

"Good, you're awake. At first, I thought you died like all the others, but that's why I picked you, James, you're stronger than everyone else," said a voice as a tall man with shaggy hair walked toward him. It was the same man from in front of Palm Woods!

"What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm stronger than the others? Who are you?" James asked as he tried to free himself from his restraints.

"All in due time, my boy. Forgive my rudeness, though. My name is Drake Sommers. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, as he extended his hand.

"And how am I supposed to shake your hand?" James wondered.

"Break the ropes." Drake commanded, James tried to break the ropes by flexing his muscles and pushing against them, he was surprised when they broke and fell. He got up and rubbed his wrists.

"Excellent. Now let's see how fast you are," said Drake as he suddenly disappeared.

"What?" James said as he was hit from the side. Blows rained down on him from every direction.

"You've got to get away from me, James, run away." He heard Drake's voice from somewhere. James did as he was told and ran. He easily cleared over 100 feet in two steps. The punches stopped, He listened to the silence and heard footsteps from the right. James ran towards the left. He and Drake played this game of chase for a while before they stopped, both breathing heavily.

"Wow, that's amazing. How am I so fast and strong?" James asked. Drake smiled.

"Because I have gifted you with immortality. You are faster and stronger than you were when you were a human." He explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by immortality? When I was human? What am I?" James questioned, a knot forming in his stomach because he already knew.

"My dear boy, you are now a vampire." Drake said proudly. James shook his head. Was this guy off his rocker?

"And now," Drake said as he brought a small child toward James, "It is time for your first meal."

"Are you crazy? That's a kid. I'm not gonna hurt this kid!" James protested. Drake kept smiling as he drew a slash down the kid's neck. It began to bleed and all at once an overwhelming scent hit James' nose. It smelled so good that James couldn't help but lick his lips. He stepped tentatively toward the child.

"Go ahead, James, take the bite." Drake said as his pushed the kid towards James. Without warning, James bit the child and drank its blood. As he finished and threw the boy to the ground, Drake's smile grew bigger.

"And now the transformation is complete."

Over the next few hours, Drake explained everything about being a vampire to James, such as where to hunt and how to survive during the day. AS he walked James back to Palm Woods, he gave him the most crucial piece of advice: "Do not tell anyone. Don't reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary. Also, you most feed every day, unless you want to experience the bloodlust." James wanted to ask him more, but Drake was gone. He shrugged and ran quickly to his room so that the manager wouldn't see him. As he flopped down on his bed, he began to wonder just how this was all going to play out.

James woke up that day at about 6 PM. When he got up, he surprised to find Logan, Carlos and Kendall in the living room.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Carlos said jokingly.

"Wow, no more late night arcade sessions for you." Logan admonished with a smile.

"Are you feeling alright, James? You look a little pale," Kendall said, worried. James shook his head. He kept shaking his head until he realized that it was his friends' heartbeats that he was hearing. He felt his teeth become sharper and he almost yelped in surprise. He quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. His friends had bewildered expressions on their faces. James looked in the mirror and was surprised to find he only had a slight reflection. He could just barely make out a pair of fangs. He ran his tongue across them and accidentally cut his tongue. The blood dripped into the sink as the memories of last night filled his head. He grimed and clenched his fists. A sharp rap at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"James, what's wrong? Are you okay?" came Kendall's voice, the worry evident.

"I-I'm fine, K-Kendall, just a little sick. I think I'm just a little sick. Ate too much pizza. I'll be f-fine," James said shakily.

"Okay, We'll let you rest some more. If you need us, just call." Logan said. James opened the door and smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine." He said weakly. Then they left and James went to his room. The heartbeats had finally stopped ringing in his head and James took in a large breathe.

'You need to feed everyday, James. Don't forget that,' said Drake's voice in his conscience. James ran his hand through his hair. He looked for an exit and spied his window. Deciding on no other option, he opened his window and leapt out. He landed on the pavement and began to run. He knew no one would be able to see him, so he ran until he came to a seedy part of town. There were plenty of people all around him and he could hear their heartbeats. All he needed to do was pick one. He decided on a pretty young girl who was just a little drunk. He took what he needed and went back home. How was he going to keep this up day-in and day-out? He decided he would just try to ignore the heartbeats and get on with life. Little did he know, that was easier said than done. Over the next few days, James tried to maintain an air of normalcy. He blocked out the heartbeats the best he could, and fed only at night. He went on with his life, which included hanging out and recording songs. It seemed like everything was going to work out alright after all. Until the day it all went wrong.


	2. Shoulda Known Better

Ever since last Friday, Kendall noticed James had been acting quite strangely. He was always looked pale, he was on edge all the time, and it seemed he was taking extra precaution to avoid him, Logan, and Carlos. After recording a new song one day, Kendall decided to talk to him. Carlos and Logan had gone to get smoothies, so it was the perfect opportunity. They both walked back to Palm Woods in silence. When they got to Kendall's apartment, he turned to face James.

"Hey James? Can you come in here for a second? I want to talk to you." Kendall said as he unlocked the door.

"Oh, uh, sure." James replied, his gaze concentrated on the floor. Kendall walked in and James stood outside the door.

"Well, aren't you coming? You can come in." Kendall invited. James nodded and walked in. He sat on one end of the living and Kendall sat on the other.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" James asked. Kendall breathed out, ready to confront James.

"Well, it's just…you've been acting weird lately. You've not been yourself and I just want to know what's wrong." Kendall said earnestly.

"What? Nothing's wrong." James assured. "I'm just tired."

"Oh come on James, we both know that's not true. I mean, you're as pale as ever, you hardly talk to us, what's wrong? You can tell me." Kendall said as he moved closer to James. James' eyes opened wide and he moved away. Kendall tried to move closer but every time, James shied away.

"Stay away from me, Kendall." James said suddenly, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Stay away from me." James commanded.

"No, I won't. I'm your best friend and I have a right to know what's wrong." Kendall insisted as he walked behind James and placed his hand on his shoulder.

James desperately tried to ignore Kendall's heartbeat. It was racing and the thought of the hot blood pulsing underneath was almost too much for James to handle. He felt his fangs lengthen and he let out a low growl. He grabbed Kendall's hand and pushed him away.

"I said stay away!" James yelled.

"James…I'm sorry. I…I just want to help." Kendall said softly.

"Oh no, Kendall you can't help me. No one can." James said seriously.

"Why? What's wrong?" James growled again and pinned Kendall to the wall by his throat.

"Do you want to know what's wrong? Do you want to know why I'm so nervous all the time? I'm a vampire, Kendall! I'm a monster. I kill people. I can hear your heartbeat, and everyone else's and right now it's taking every fiber of my being not to rip your throat out right here and now! Do you understand what's wrong with me?" James yelled. There was a look of both horror and shock a Kendall's face as he tried to comprehend was James had said.

"What? When?" Was all he could manage.

"Last Friday. A man named Drake Sommers attacked me right outside Palm Woods when I was walking home," James stated, breathing heavy.

"And you have to drink blood?"

"Yes, every day. And let me tell you, it's not easy to be around you guys when all I can think of is blood. I actually haven't fed since the other day, which is why I was out of I today." James admitted. He let Kendall go and backed away.

"Oh wow, James. I had no idea; I don't really know what to say." Kendall said, dumbfounded.

"There's nothing to say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go," James said as he turned to leave.

Kendall put a hand on his shoulder.

"James, wait, I think I know how to help you." James looked at him.

"Take some of my blood. It's alright." Kendall said.

Now it was James' turn to look dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

"I said you can bite me."

"What? No, I wouldn't." James insisted.

"Yes you can. Friends help each other, no matter what. So go ahead, take the bite." Kendall said as he bared his neck. James licked his lips, even though his head told him not to do this.

"Kendall, I can't. What if I take too much?" James asked.

"You won't. You're still the same old James. I know you won't hurt me." Kendall assured.

"If you say so…" James said. He opened his mouth and prepared to bite Kendall. Was he really going to bite his best friend?

"Yes," he whispered, before giving into the monster inside of him.

K:The minute James' fangs entered Kendall's neck, Kendall was overcome with an overwhelming sensation of pain. And James could feel it as well, though he only knew through Kendall's actions. Kendall had gone completely tense, though he'd given a small cry when James had first taken the bite. In his mind, James was vaguely aware of who he was biting, though their blood was top priority. As James began to drink, he became – what was the word? – Replenished, he could feel Kendall's blood giving him the energy he so badly needed. Suddenly he noticed Kendall's heartbeats had slowed. 'Oh no, did I take too much?' James thought, removing his mouth from his best friend's neck. But to his relief, Kendall coughed and opened his eyes.

"You could've mentioned it was going to sting." He said, laughing. And James laughed along, feeling better now that'd he'd finally told someone.

"Just…don't tell the others yet. I need some time…to think this all out." James said slowly as he started to leave the room.

"James, I won't, don't worry." Kendall said. But he had crossed his fingers.


	3. Well, Maybe She'll Understand

(Later that night)

"Guys, I know why James is acting kinda odd lately." Kendall said as the boys were watching TV. James had gone out for a walk to clear his head and maybe find a snack.

"Well, what is it?" Logan asked.

"He's a vampire."

"No way. Shut up, that can't be." Carlos said in disbelief.

"Believe it." Kendall said pulling down his hood, revealing the marks James had left. And smiled.

(Meanwhile…walking through LA's alleys)

James was running in the night, darting from alleyway to alleyway in search of a snack. He could hear a heartbeat, so he was close. Then he heard her voice.

"Oh please don't take my locket. Daniel, please! I'll give you my wallet, keys…I'll even go to dinner with you one last time, just give me my locket!" A girl pleaded. James darted behind the nearest building. Could he stop a robbery-in-progress? Suddenly he heard her scream.

"Leave her alone!" James growled, stepping out from the shadows, the coldness in his voice surprising even himself.

"Who are you, punk?" the man named Daniel snarled.

"Name's James and I'm your worst nightmare." And with that, James found his snack. But before he fed, he gave the girl her locket back. He'd left Daniel in the alleyway.

"Wait for me, okay?" He asked her gently.

"Here?" She asked timidly, glancing around nervously. James nodded, "I'll only be a minute or two." And then took to feed.

When he came back, the girl looked at him, her ice blue eyes holding a puzzled expression.

"Where'd he go?" she asked; her voice small.

"I took him to the police for attempted robbery." James lied.

"Thank you." She whispered. "My name's Riley. Are you hungry? We could go get shakes or something." James nodded, although he was a vampire, he could still eat human food.

"How'd you find me, anyway?" Riley asked him between sips of her chocolate-peanut butter shake. James set his vanilla shake down on the table.

"I was out for a walk." He replied. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm lucky you found me. Sometimes he'd get abusive if he didn't get his way. I've tried breaking up with him so many times now, but he just keeps blackmailing me so I get back with him. I hate Daniel, he's like a reoccurring nightmare that I never wake up from." She smiled gently, adding, "But every cloud has a silver lining, doesn't it, and think mine might actually be you." James nodded, smiling back, unaware his fangs were visible.

"Oh cool!" Riley almost yelled, excitedly. He laughed; "I got my teeth sharpened to look like fangs. I'm not really a vampire." He lied. She nodded.

"Speaking of vampires…would you want to come watch Dracula at my place? I'm bored otherwise. Not trying to say anything." She said, blushing. James silently nodded, finishing his shake and getting up.

"Sure. Just let me make a phone call."

(2 hours later):

James had called Kendall, who told the others the story, so he probably wasn't going to be home for awhile. Meanwhile, James and Riley had settled back at her place and were now watching 1931's Dracula, starring Bella Lugosi.

"I love horror movies, and this is one of the best." Riley said softly, and James noticed how she seemed to be daring herself to come closer to him.

"Me too. Ever see An American Werewolf in London?" She shook her head, dark red hair flying. But then she scooted over to curl into him, her head on his chest.

"This is the scariest part of the movie." She whispered. James held his breath. Did she know what it did to him to sit here; knowing fresh blood was readily available? No. Absentmindedly his hand started running through her hair. And that's when it hit him. James was in love. Romeo and Juliet much? As he watched the credits roll, he realized Riley was asleep. So he picked her up, and carried her to her room. He set her down under the covers of her bed and climbed in to sit next to her, pondering his every move. Could he just bite her now? No. He hadn't even kissed her yet. Well, that'd have to change. So as gently as he could, he pulled Riley into his arms and gently shook her to wake her.

"Wh-what?" she whined sleepily.

"The movie's over, and I was going to go back home." James said softly.

"N-no. James…stay. I mean, I w-want you to b-because I t-think I'm f-falling in l-love with you. Thanks for saving m-me." he nodded, noticing she'd learned forward.

"What?" he asked confused. Is it possible they'd been thinking the exact same thing? Yes, it was. Because what Riley whispered next didn't even manage to surprise him.

"James, kiss me."

The next second, both were completely lost in each other's eyes. He noticed how Riley kept watching him, every few seconds her gaze would focus on his lips and then flit away. Drake hadn't said anything about falling in love. So…realizing he could go ahead, James allowed his lips to meet Riley's.

E:After a few moments, James abruptly broke the kiss. He was surprised he'd let himself do that, actually. He got up and held Riley's hand.

"I have to go." He said slowly. Riley's face registered slight disappointment, but she nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked forlornly.  
"I don't know, it was nice to meet you, though. Goodnight, Riley," he said softly as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Goodnight James." She replied, and he thought he detected a hint of sadness in her voice. With that, James walked out of her room, down the apartment steps, and out the front door. As he broke into a run, he smiled to himself. Sure, he'd gone on dozens of dates with girls, but he'd never felt the way he felt with them as when he did when he was with Riley. Something just seemed…right. He just hoped he could keep the 'thing' inside him at bay long enough to confirm it. He finally arrived back at the Palm Woods just as the first streaks of daylight entered the sky. He quickly fell asleep, lying in his bed with a huge grin on his face.

Then he woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, the boys' day off. It was 10 AM. James got up and got dressed, and went out into the living room. Kendall was nowhere to be found. Logan and Carlos were watching cartoons. They didn't even notice James until he grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Carlos.


	4. Him Vs. Them

"Good morning guys!" James said cheerfully.

"What are you doing up so early? Isn't it a little bright outside for you?" Logan asked snottily.

"Actually, no. It seems like a beautiful day out." James replied. As James was eating, he finally took notice of Carlos' odd attire. It was a comfortable 60 degrees out today, yet Carlos was wearing pants, a long sleeved turtleneck sweater, and wooly scarf, and trademark helmet. James also noticed an odd scent coming from Carlos, besides his usual human stench.

"Uhh, Carlos? What are you wearing and why do you smell?" James asked curiously.

"What are you talking about? This is my normal everyday outfit," Carlos said seriously. James just looked at him.

"Carlos it's 60 degrees out."

"Well, okay, maybe the scarf was overkill, but that way you won't be tempted by the sight of my neck. And that smell is the smell of the wrath of garlic I have around my neck, also to keep you away."

"Keep me away? Why would I care about your neck?" James asked as he got up, though he was well aware of the answer.

"Don't worry James, we know you're a vampire, and it's all right," Logan said as he got up slowly and went behind James.

"What are you talking-" James started before Logan wrapped his arm around James' neck while pointing a sharp piece of wood at his heart.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" James yelled incredulously.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a moment and then you'll be a nice pile of ash on the floor," Logan stated calmly while pressing the point into James' chest. James thrashed and wrenched Logan's arm from his neck. Then, using his supernatural strength and speed, he came up behind Logan pinned his arm behind his back and wrestled him to the ground.

"Logan, what's going on? Why are you and Carlos acting like this?" James questioned.

"K-Kendall told us that you were a vampire. He even s-showed us the bite marks," Logan sputtered as he struggled against James, who clearly overpowered him.

"He did what? Is that true, Carlos?" James demanded angrily as he felt his fangs lengthen. The Latino boy nodded silently, scared by the sight of James' fangs.

"When did he tell you?"

"L-last n-night." Logan said.

"How could he do that to me? He swore he wouldn't." James said bitterly.

"Well James, sometimes promises are meant to be broken, especially when you're a monster that kills people," said Kendall, who had just appeared in the doorway. James hissed and got off of Logan. He rushed up to Kendall and got inches away from his face.

"Kendall, you swore you wouldn't tell!" James said furiously.

"I'm sorry James, but I had to. I mean, Logan and Carlos have the right to know they're in danger, just by being in the same room as you," Kendall stated.

"Oh believe me; as of right now, they aren't the ones in danger," James growled as he lunged at Kendall. James was an arm's length away from Kendall when he felt a strange force repelling him. What was this power?

It was like putting two magnets together. It completely repelled him. Kendall pulled out a silver cross from behind his back and held it out towards James. This doubled the power and forced James to take a couple steps backwards. Kendall brought the cross closer still and James threw his arms in front of his face in the shape of an x as if to protect himself. All of a sudden, he felt a burning pain in his arm. He screamed as Kendall pressed the cross into his arm and James' flesh began to sizzle.

"Aw, that hurts, doesn't it? You might think you're a big bag vampire, but you're nothing in the face of God," Kendall said with a slight smirk on his face. Somehow, James gritted his teeth and managed to grab hold of Kendall's arm. Though his hand burned from touching the cross, James managed to rip Kendall's arm from his and began to slowly bend Kendall's arm backwards. As he did so he spoke, his voice low and calm.

"Kendall, drop the cross. I'm you're friend. I might be a vampire now, but I'm still James. I won't hurt you. Let the cross go." He commanded.

"N-n-never. You think that I'll t-trust you? You s-s-say you won't hurt m-me, but you vampires are all the same. Your kind killed my father, s-so why not k-kill me t-too?" Kendall replied his face a mixture of pain and a smug grin.

"Wait, vampires killed your father?" James asked, shocked.

"S-sure did. I was only 12. They drained him dry and mutilated him right in front of mom, Katie and me. Isn't it ironic then, when my b-best friend is turned into the very c-creature I despise not four years later?" Kendall asked bitterly. He cried out in pain as James bent his arm back as far as it would go without snapping it. James suddenly released Kendall's arm, which fell to his side and gave Kendall a hug.

"Kendall, I am so sorry that happened. I had no idea. Believe me, though, I didn't ask to become this. But now I am a vampire and we'll just have to deal with this. We'll through this together as friends, right?" James asked, his anger completely dissipated.

"Of course it does, James. Just like friends." Kendall assured as he raised his arm. Without warning, Kendall stabbed James in the back with the cross, literally.

The pointed end dug into the back of James' right shoulder. James howled as his flesh began to burn. It burned a section of his forest green shirt away. The pain rippled through his entire body and it felt like he was burning from the inside out. He fell to the floor and tried to dig the cross out. It was deeply rooted through, and it only made James' hand burn. Finally the pain became too much and he blacked out. Before finally losing consciousness, he heard Carlos say something in Spanish, Logan ask Kendall how he could do something like that, and Kendall asking for James to forgive him, but he couldn't risk it.

When he awoke again, James was in his room and his shoulder ached. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. A small amount of light was floating in through the curtains. James got up and walked to the door. He needed to go to the bathroom. The minute that his hand touched the door knob, it began to sizzle. H winced and jumped back. Hanging from the door was a rosary that he must've touched accidentally. Then the door opened and Kendall stood on the other side. James walked to him, but found he couldn't cross the threshold.

"Kendall, what the hell is going on?" James demanded.

"Don't worry, James. This is just a little experiment. We're confining you to your room for a few days; just to make sure we can trust you and that you don't hurt anyone." Kendall explained.

"What? That's ridiculous! And why did my hand burn when I touched the door?" he asked.

"Well you see, in order to make sure you stay in here, I've affixed holy things to your door and window, and if all that fails, there's a line of red brick dust lining the threshold. It's an old trick that keeps your enemies from entering a place."

"But I'm not your enemy!" James insisted.

"But we don't know that. Don't worry though. If you need anything, just text Carlos, Logan or me. We'll get whatever you need. I've also already called Gustavo and told him you were 'sick' so we don't have to worry about rehearsals. Oh and here's a blood packet, just in case you're hungry. Was there anything else you needed?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I need to use the bathroom." James said as he took the blood packet and set it on his dresser.

"All right. First you need to cross the threshold."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" James growled.

"Anything is possible if you believe," Kendall said mysteriously. James then imagined himself going through the door and found he was able to. Then Kendall led him to the bathroom where James did what he needed and collected some hair care products. Then Kendall led James back to his room.

"Look on the bright side, James. A few days in here and everything will be back to normal," Kendall said with a smile as he patted James' shoulder. James mustered a smile as Kendall left the room. He then flopped down on his bed dejectedly. How could this have happened to him? A week before, he had absolutely no knowledge of the supernatural and his friends trusted him. Now he was a blood thirsty monster who was hated by everyone. Sighing heavily, James tried to sleep because there wasn't anything else to do. He only slept for about ten minutes before growling in frustration, why couldn't Kendall had left him something to do? He could hear his friends' heartbeats from the living room. They were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Logan's POV:

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were sitting in the living room, discussing what had just happened. Logan honestly couldn't believe Kendall had actually stabbed James and was now holding him up in his room.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far, Kendall? I mean, I thought our intent was to scare him into explaining what happened, not injure him and lock him up." Logan said seriously.

"Don't worry, Logan. This is just a trust exercise. We keep him there far three days max, and then we let him out. If he attacks us, we'll stake him. If not, we know he's our friends." Kendall stated simply.

"What? Don't you think that's going a little too far, Kendall? I mean, I know vampires killed your father, but this is James we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless they broke his lucky comb!" Logan argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Logan. He's a vampire. He's a killer by nature. One wrong move and he'll drain you dry, just like they did my dad. Vampires are-"

"Shut up, Kendall!" Carlos suddenly yelled; the first words he spoke in about an hour.

"Just because vampires killed your dad doesn't give you the right to take out your frustration and hatred on James! Vampire or not, James is still our friend. And don't you dare forget that!" Carlos declared as he stormed away, angrily. Logan and Kendall exchanged bewildered glances. Carlos was always the fun loving guy who never yelled.

"I'll go talk to him." Logan offered. "He's right though. James is still our friend." He said as he walked to Carlos' room. With an exasperated sigh, Kendall put his head in his hands. Had he really taken this too far?

James' POV:

After he grew bored of listening to their conversation, James drifted off to sleep again. This time he was able to sleep, but he kept having a nightmare about the night he was changed. After tossing and turning for two hours, James' stomach woke him up. He was about to walk out to the kitchen for a snack, but then he remembered his current situation. He looked around for the blood packet Kendall had given him found on his dresser. He tore it open and drank it greedily. After a few moments though, he began to feel severely nauseous. He texted Logan and asked for a bucket and a minute later, Logan came in with a bucket and gave it to James, who promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket.

"Whoa, James, are you okay?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I feel better now. That was weird, that's never happened before. Whatever that blood was, it wasn't human blood, and it wasn't fresh." Logan picked up the blood packet on the floor and turned it over.

"It says that this is pig's blood from 2004,"Logan said with a disgusted face. James shuddered, "No wonder it tasted horrible. Well, now that that's gone, what should I eat?"

"Well, Mama Knight could make you some eggs and bacon once she and Katie get back from shopping, how's that sound? Logan offered.

"That sounds delicious." James said with a grin. True to his word, Logan asked Mrs. Knight to make scrambled eggs and bacon for James. When she was done, she offered to bring them to James, but Logan insisted on doing it, claiming James was 'sick'. (Neither Mrs. Knight nor Katie knew of James' vampirism). James gobbled down the eggs quickly and was very appreciative. Then Logan brought him some books and then left.

The rest of the day was largely uneventful. Carlos brought James some dinner at about 6:00 PM, for which he was grateful. James was starving! It was like he hadn't even eaten those eggs. He finally fell asleep around 9 PM out of boredom and the general tiredness that results from it. The next day was pretty much similar to the one before. He read some books; his friends brought him food and the like. Around dinner that night, James made a startling discovery: the normal food wasn't filling him up like blood did. The minute he ate something normal, he was hungry again ten minutes later. When his friends came in to give him food or escort him to the bathroom, their heartbeats rang loudly in his ears and they were so tempting. James knew he had to keep himself in check, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to contain himself. On the third day of being held 'prisoner' James knew he couldn't take it anymore. He needed blood and he needed it badly. His fangs refused to shrink and his body ached with hunger. His head felt like it was going to explode and he was irritable all day. He felt like an addict going through withdraws, except this was multiplied by 1,000. The heartbeats hammered in his head all day, teasing him. He needed to feed, but where would he get blood from?

Kendall hated him as is and wouldn't come near him unless equipped with some kind of cross. Logan was too smart to fall for one of James' tricks. That left Carlos, who would do anything for his friend. James looked at his clock. It was 5 PM. Logan, Camille and Carlos were hanging out in the living room playing video games. Kendall was out on a date with Jo. Smirking to himself, James packed his backpack with a few days worth of clothes, a few books, his phone charger his Mp3 player and then texted Carlos and made up a lie about needing to use the bathroom. He hid in a dark corner of his room and waited for his prey. Moments later, Carlos walked in.

"Hey James. You said you needed to use the bathroom, James?" Carlos called as he walked into the middle of the room. Using his superhuman speed, James slammed his door closed, turned on the light, and came up silently behind Carlos. He put Carlos in a headlock and bared his neck. Carlos thrashed, desperately trying to get free.

"J-James, what are you doing?" the Latino boy cried.

"Now don't worry, Carlos. I'm just a little hungry and you're going to help me." James said as he opened his mouth. Carlos struggled to move, but it was useless. James held on tightly. In a last-ditch effort, Carlos began to scream for Logan. James' fangs had just brushed across Carlos' neck when suddenly his door was thrown open.


	5. Now He's Better Off Dead

Camille had come over for dinner that evening and was hanging out with Logan and Carlos. The two boys were playing videogames and Camille was watching. She was sitting on the orange couch, leaning against Logan, her boyfriend. Carlos sat on the floor in front of them. Suddenly, Carlos' phone buzzed, indicating a text.

"I'll be right back James needs to use the bathroom," Carlos announced as he got up.

"So why is James staying in his room?" Camille asked as she snuggled up to Logan.

"It's a long story that you probably wouldn't believe." Logan said as he put his arm around Camille.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She teased.

"Well you see, James is…" Logan started when his ears suddenly perked up. James' door had just slammed shut and he could here sounds of a struggle coming from the room. He stood up and looked at Camille, his eyes wide and serious.

"Camille, you know that I love you right? And that I'd do anything for you and you'd do anything for me?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, of course I love you Logie. What's up? What do you need me to do?" she asked as so stood up.

"I need you to take my phone and go into my room and stay there. Call Kendall and tell him there's something wrong with James and he needs to come home right now." Logan instructed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Umm, okay. But why?" she wanted to know.

"I'll explain later. Just please do this for me, okay? Don't come out of my room until I come get you. I love you. Go now." He commanded as he kissed her forehead. Camille did as she was told and went into Logan's room, which was next to James' and she shut the door. Logan, meanwhile, ran to James' door and threw it open In the middle of the room stood James and Carlos. James had Carlos in a headlock and was about to bite him!

Logan ran at them and grabbed James by the arm. He tugged James away from Carlos and threw him into the wall.

"James! What's gotten into you? What were you doing, trying to bite Carlos?" Logan demanded. James looked at him, eyes wide and furious. He hissed and bared his fangs. Logan's insides rumbled with anger, but he had to keep his emotions in check, lest he lose control. Then James got up, grabbed the backpack he'd placed by the door and ran out of the room before Logan had the chance to stop him. The red brick dust had no effect. He heard the front door open as James ran out into the hallway. Logan quickly went and got Camille and took her into James' room, where Carlos was.

"Is Kendall on his way?" Logan asked. She nodded and Logan could only hope that Kendall could catch James before he left the Palm Woods.

Kendall's POV:  
Kendall and Jo had just gotten back when the movies when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Kendall. This is Camille." Camille said.

"Hey Camille. What's up?"

"Logan told me to call you and tell you to come home right now. Something's wrong with James." She said and so sounded worried.

"I see. I'll be right there." He said as he hung up.

"What was that about? Jo asked.

"OH, uh, James is sick at home, and Logan needs help with something. Stay right here and do not move, okay? I'll be right back." Kendall explained as he kissed Jo's cheek and headed toward the elevators.

James' POV  
Why do his plans always get foiled? Carlos' blood probably tasted really good, too. He couldn't believe Logan had interrupted. Then again, he hadn't kept Carlos quiet. As James ran, the hunger started clawing at him gain. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his contact list. He still had Riley's number. Smiling, he dialed it.

"Hello, Riley Jameson speaking."

"Hey Riley, it's James Diamond. You've prolly forgotten me by now, but I need a favor. Can I come over tonight?" James asked gently. And he was afraid of what she'd say. She sighed, agreeing.

"Fine. My address is 9173 W. Dayton, by the malt shop." James smiled as she hung up.

But then a different scent hit his nose. He turned around. Standing and looking around with a worried expression on her face was Jo. Uh oh, Kendall was back. He ran up to Jo and started talking to her.

"Hey Jo. How was the movie? Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"The movie was awesome. Should you be inside? Kendall told me you were sick. He said he needed to come home because there was something wrong with you and Logan needed help with something. How did Kendall not see you? Must've just missed him. Oh well."

"Want to take a walk? It's a beautiful day out." James stated. She nodded, and they headed out of the Palm Woods. He knew he shouldn't've been thinking what he was, but now the bloodlust was starting to take over.

"Hey Jo, I need a favor. I'm hungry." By this time, James had led her to an area where no-one would interrupt him.

"Alright, want to get a burger or something?" she offered. James moved closer to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. He spoke calmly, trying not to let his vampiric side take over.

"That's sounding really good. But I'm not really in the mood for burgers. What's red, warm, and tastes like sweet and sour sauce?" he asked, standing directly behind her. His fangs lengthened at the thought of the blood pulsing beneath her skin.

"Um…red wine? But we can't drink. J-James…you're scaring me." she stuttered after catching a glimpse of the hunger in his eyes. She tried to get away, but at that moment James locked his arms around her waist. She cried out, and tried to escape, free herself. But James only tightened his grip. Jo coughed, it hurt to breath.

"J…James, wh-what do you w-want? Let me go!" She wailed, kicking the air. James held her in the air.

"If you promise to stop fighting and do me a favor, I'll let you go, alright?" He growled.

"Y-y-yes…just loosen your grip!' he did, and she took in a deep breath.

"What's the favor?" she asked timidly.

"Let me bite you." James said calmly. She gulped and nodded. She held her breath as James opened his mouth. James smiled gently; his voice changing to a tone that he hoped would calm her a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this. You can hate me if you want. I'm sorry." Right before he bit her.

Logan's POV  
Kendall had just entered the apartment. Logan, Camille and Carlos were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Alright. What happened?" Kendall began. Carlos laughed.

"James actually tried to bite me. I'm going to take a walk, I need some fresh air." Kendall nodded.

"I'm just glad he got to you in time. Where is James, anyways?"

"He…um ran past me before I could catch him. Did you see him?"

"No. Darn it."

"Um, guys. He's not the only one that's a supernatural being. I know I should've told you this right when it happened, but, guys…I'm…a…a werewolf." Kendall sighed.

"So if James is a vampire, and you're a werewolf, am I still me?" They all laughed.

Logan turned to Camille and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you're still you, aren't you?" she didn't respond. He dropped his head to rest it on her shoulder in defeat, sighing, "Alright, what are you?" she grinned and pulled out a thin stick of wood.

"It's a stick." Kendall observed. Camille laughed and tapped him upside the head.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. But no, it's a wand. Wanna see me cast a spell?" Logan laughed.

"You've already got a spell on me. You're a witch, aren't you?" she only nodded.

Carlos' POV:  
Carlos was just about a block away from the Palm Woods when his cell phone rang. It was Kendall.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, if you run into James, try to catch him. The sooner we find out where he is, the better."

"Alright." Carlos continued walking, contemplating why James had chosen him. Suddenly he heard a girl's voice, moaning as though she'd just woken from a fitful sleep.

"S-stop. I'm d-dizzy. It h-h-hurts. Ahhh…" Carlos turned the corner. What he saw shocked him.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. He'd run into James, who was with Jo. James looked up, blood dribbling down his chin. Oh no, he hadn't…

"Seeing as you wouldn't help me, I got her to. Take her back; I've still got places to go. She's still alive, don't worry. Just a bit lethargic, aren't you?" he asked her, throwing her toward Carlos. Carlos ran to catch her, just as Jo whispered, "I…didn't have a ch-chioce. T-tell Kendall I l-love him." And then she fell asleep, ether from blood loss or the stress. Carlos heard James say 'Goodbye', but after picking up Jo, turned to speak to him. But James was gone. Carlos knew James was going to pay for this, once Kendall found out there was no going back. He'd best start thinking James was as good as dead. And surprisingly enough, the thought didn't bother him. I mean, James had tried to bite him, too.


	6. We Need Each Other

Riley's POV:  
Riley Jameson was halfway through her evening routine when suddenly there came a knock at her door. She put the dish she was drying down on the drying rack and went to open it. Who she found surprised her. James Diamond was standing against her door jam, a backpack resting at his feet. She thought he looked like a lost puppy looking for a home.

"James, what happened to you?" she asked gently, inviting him in. He came in and she took him off guard. Upon setting the backpack down, she threw herself into him, and sobbed. James just stroked her hair, completely unsure how to react.

"Uhh…it'll take me awhile to explain. You first." Riley took a deep breath and stepped back from James.

"Things have gotten worse. I thought you said you took Daniel in to the police! You lied, because he's stalking me. He's back. I'm afraid to go to sleep. What if I wake up and he's there? Or what…what if I don't wake up at all? You h-have to h-help me, J-James. I'm…I'm afraid to s-sleep alone now. I…need someone there, just to be sure I don't get killed. He'll come back, I know it. Oh, James…" and she resumed crying. He just held her against him, his chin resting on the top of her head. They stood like that for a few minutes and then separated. James smiled at her gently, wiping the tears from her pretty ice blue eyes.

"If you don't want to be alone, I'll stay. I'm in a bit of a situation myself and need to get away. Riley…we need to talk. Is it alright if we go in your bedroom? I remember last time it was the room that got the darkest." She nodded, led him down the hall into her room, and flipped on a light. James sat down on the bed and Riley climbed up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She rested her hand over his and said softly, "So…what did you need to talk about? I'll listen to anything."

"You won't believe me." James says slowly, looking down. Riley laughs, daring herself to kiss his cheek. He smiles, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, I guess I can tell you."

James spent the next 2 hours explaining to Riley what he was and how he got that way and why his friends hated him. She only nodded through all of it; it had happened to one of her other friends, who had recently been killed upon her discovery as a vampire. With he ended it with an, "I'm sorry. I should've told you when we first met. But I'll protect you for the rest of my life if it means you'll understand me and listen when I need to vent." She nodded.

"So…you're technically agreeing to be my boyfriend?" she asked, excitedly.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe. I swear, I'll do anything that I have to. Yeah, I guess I am, now that I think about it. Would you be my girlfriend?" Riley didn't have to think about the answer, because then her lips were against his. 'Guess that's a yes,' James thought, before he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back.

Wow. Riley had never been kissed like this before. James was perfect, he was letting her decided what boundaries he should cross. His arms were already holding her, one around her waist, and the other behind her neck. She leaned back on the pillows, and James' hands moved quicker then she could follow. His hands caught the edges of her shirt and he pulled up, leaving her in a black nylon camisole. Their lips unlocked so he could pull the shirt over her head, and then connected again. Her hands found the edges of his shirt and she was about to pull it off him when she heard a car door slam. James looked up, his hand over hers as he was going to pull his shirt off before being interrupted.

"It's him." She whispers, eyes wide and full of fear. "He sits there every night and waits for me. I normally just stay in my room. And wait for him to go away. He always does eventually," she concluded. James got off her bed and stretched.

"You're not seriously doing to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Riley asked, getting up to follow him.

"Nah, just going to make it look like no-one's home." She grabbed his hand as he went to leave the room.

"Don't. Besides, it's always like this. He knows I go to bed now. He won't do anything. Can we…get back to where we were?" she smiles crookedly, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. James removes his hands and pulls off his shirt, while she pulls down the covers of her bed and stands beside it, waiting for him.

James' POV  
Riley lay on the bed, looking at him expectantly. He'd told her to lie like she was sleeping but keep her legs relaxed, about shoulders width apart. James knew his vampiric nature was going to takeover sooner or later, so when he came up with the idea to ultimately protect her, she agreed. He was going to change her. But how? Drake had never clearly explained it to him. He thought about how he should go about it when suddenly it came to him.

"Riley, love, close your eyes, alright?"

"Ok." She says nervously, doing as she's told. James took a deep breath, was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was. He had to protect her.

A:Slowly but surely, he crawls over her until he's kneeling between her legs. He leans over her, one hand resting on the mattress beside her head, the other playing with her dark red hair. He spots a teal vein in her neck, throbbing and begging for his fangs to sink into. His fingers brush back stray hairs that fall in his way, and he gulps back a lump in his throat. His lips kiss the vein before opening his mouth. A gasp hits her lips as his cold teeth graze against her skin roughly. Riley tenses, her legs locking at the knees. James stops, murmuring sweet words, "Riley, it's alright. I won't hurt you. It'll only sting for a moment, and then you won't feel anything but bliss. Listen to me." She tries…but even that's harder said than done.

"AH!" she yelps as his fangs stab the vein they've been targeting. She cries out, and to him, it sounds as though he's killing her, not trying to protect her. Because he is. Salty tears flow down her face and screams of anguish burn her throat. Eventually these screams subdue into moans, but still Riley tries to twist away, free herself; but James has her. He won't let her go. Her body feels like it's burning and burning on the inside, as he drinks she can feel the pull of his mouth on her skin, she can feel her blood deteriorate and drain. James is holding her now, his arm wrapped around her back. She screams a final time, before it is cut off abruptly. Her heart has stopped, but he knows the venom will run its course. He pulls out his fangs slowly and gulps back the rest of her blood, feeling the iron and salt water his mouth. He lays her body on the bed, where slowly her skin turns a sickly pale and the skin under her eyes turns a dark purple. He sighs, feeling a dead weight on his dead heart.

He's done what he's had to; he's protected her at all costs. But wait, didn't Drake have him drink from that kid before saying the transformation was complete? She still had to drink from him. How the hell was he gonna do that? Wait a minute…

James knelt beside her body, waiting for her to awaken. Riley's icy blue eyes open, shooting a sudden darkness and hunger. She opens her mouth, shinning a brilliant pair of razor sharp fangs. James smiles, she's beautiful. But then she darts up and bites his neck, pushing him over so he's now lying where she'd started out. Feeling horrible but blissful, James closes his eyes and feels his cold blood drain out of him. Then, he felt as if he was about to shut down.

"Riley…calm down…you've drank enough…We're now one…" he moans out, gently pushing her away. She removes her fangs and he turns his head to see her sit up, licking her lips slow and sensually. She licks all of his blood up, wiping her chin and then licks her fingers. Looking at him, she pants and inhales sharply.

"James…." She whispers.

"Yeah, babe?" he smirks, sitting up and drawing her toward him. She crawls in his lap and rests her head against his shoulder. Her sharp and icy lips kiss his pale skin, sighing a small sigh. She coughs, he knows she'll have to get used to it, she doesn't have to breathe anymore.

"I'm hungry…can we go eat?" she whispers into his neck.

"Yeah, we can." He smiles, kissing her neck.

Her heads lifts up, and she takes his hands and puts them on her body. She leans back, into the pillows, and James can see the bruise he's left on her neck. It will heal in a few days' time. But now, all that matters is that he's protected her, and they've found all the love they'll ever need. As he looks into her eyes, he sees that same hunger.

"Can you wait half an hour? You said it yourself, he won't do anything. If you're moving my hands for me, you obviously want more." He concluded. Riley giggles, "Oh, you got me. I can wait a little while." She sits up, and it's like the first time. She avoids his gaze, and whispers just loud enough for him to hear: "James, kiss me." And he does.

Just a little over half an hour later, they get changed. Riley puts on a white tank top with cotton shorts, and James changes into the sweatpants he's brought. They head into her kitchen, where Riley instantly goes and opens her front door and dives out, attacking Daniel, the man she once loved, the one who led to her becoming this. James knows she won't be able to stop, she's a newborn. She'll drink from him until she's killed him. While Riley took care of her problem, James looked for something they could eat. He found a bag of white bread and peanut butter and jelly in her pantry, and made sandwiches for them both. She returned about ten minutes later, laughing to herself about something.

"What?" James asks, confused.

"It's just….I can't believe I was so afraid of him. Right before I dug my nails into his neck he actually begged me to take him back. Oh James….thanks. For everything." She said with a grin, leaning over the counter to kiss his forehead.

"I'd better go wash up, you don't want me smelling like a human when we finally go to bed, now do you?" she teased. He laughed, "So you don't want to sleep alone?" She giggled, blushing.

"Of course I don't, not when we're mates now." She said, motioning to the marks on her neck.

Half an hour later….(Riley's POV)

Riley had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy yellow towel. She stood in front of the mirror; she was going to comb her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she screamed. James was at her side in less than a minute.

"Love, what is it?" She made small whimpering noises and pointed to the mirror, where her reflection should've been. James laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist; she was defiantly athletic, thin and well defined as far as curves went. But he should've realized that when she kissed him after he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. He kissed her neck in the same spot he'd bit her, and then said gently, "Yeah, no reflection. You'll get used to it, don't worry." She turned around to face him, pulling the towel tighter.

James' POV  
This was the first time he was really seeing her, he realized, as one of his own. Her pale skin soaked up the light, making her eyes look like freshly-fallen snowflakes.

A:Her lips, once a beautiful shade of pink, darken to a blood red color. Down to the marrow in her bones, she's reborn, for better or worse. Her kisses her lips, much to her surprise, derailing her thoughts, and her eyes widen at his sudden movement.

"James," She says as he pulls back, "Where did that come from?"

"You're just so…beautiful." He whispers, tucking a strand of wet hair back behind her ear. She smiles sheepishly, placing her hands on his bare chest. To her, he feels warm, like love personified on the coldest day of the year. Just as they were going to kiss, a small rumble groans out. They both look down, and laugh hysterically.

"I'm still hungry!" She laughs.

"All right, you want some peanut butter and jelly? I made you one; it's in the kitchen if you want it." He states, holding her.

"Thanks, James, but…no…" she slowly replies.

"Well then what?" he laughs, kissing her forehead.

"I want blood. Type A to say the least." She says proudly, looking in his eyes, unafraid and unfazed by her recent ordeal. And by her saying that, James knew they were bound together, as vampires, friends helping each other out, and lovers.

It was everything he could do not to mention his other friends were still human. He could care less about them, James thought. The fact that Riley was in his arms was all that mattered to him. Carlos, Logan and Kendall could never treat him the way Riley was able to, even if Kendall had allowed James to drink his blood; then again, two of them had tried to kill him. He'd been so close to getting Carlos, he thought with a growl. But then he felt Riley kiss his neck and it brought him back to his reality. James picked Riley up wedding style and carried her to her* (cough *their* cough) room so she could get dressed. He grabbed a shirt from his backpack and put on his shoes, and then looked at her. She was dressed in complete black, with a red headband to keep the hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her gently, as she bounded forward to catch his hand. And together they ran out the door, on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware my OC in this is a little mary sue nutso ish. She was the first one I ever wrote, and I was still learning how to write OCs. I've improved since then.


	7. Wait, there's more supernatural stuff?

(Carlos' POV)

The minute that Carlos found Jo, he knew that he needed help. He called Kendall, who picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Carlos, what's up? Did you find James?" Kendall asked.

"Actually, we've got a bigger problem, Kendall. James attacked Jo, she's bleeding from her neck and she's unconscious," Carlos reported all in one breath.

"What? Carlos, slow down. I couldn't understand you," Kendall said, confused.

"Just send Logan down here, because I really don't want to repeat myself," Carlos said with a grimace.

"Okay, he'll be there. Where are you?"

"I'm in back of the Palm Woods, by the dumpsters."

"Got it. He'll see you soon," Kendall said before he hung up.

Carlos took the phone from his ear and cradled Jo in his arms. He took off his sweatshirt and pressed it to her neck in order to try to stop the bleeding. Moments later, Logan appeared and knelt down next to Carlos.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" he asked, visibly shocked.

"Guess who got a little hungry and decided to go after Jo," Carlos stated.

"You don't mean…" Logan trailed off. Carlos nodded grimly.

"Give her to me. I'll carry her to the apartment, since I can run faster than you because of my lycanthropy," Logan instructed. Carlos nodded and gingerly placed Jo in Logan's arms. In a flash, Logan took off running and Carlos had to admit, he was impressed with how fast he could run. Carlos took off after him and arrived at 2J a few moments after Logan, who was standing outside of the apartment. Carlos opened the door and the two walked in. When Kendall saw them come in with Jo, his eyes widened.

"Jo? What happened?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"James" was all that Logan and Carlos had to say before Kendall started screaming and shaking his fists.

"WHAT? JAMES DID THIS? WHY I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A –"

"Kendall! Calm down. You can kill James later. Right now, we need to focus on helping Jo," Logan interjected calmly. Kendall closed his mouth, dropped his hands to his sides and nodded.

Logan walked over and placed Jo gently on the couch. Camille, who had been in the kitchen making food, walked towards Jo and looked her over.

"Camille, as a witch, is there anything that you can do to help Jo?" Logan asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "As a Smoke witch, I am able to heal people."

"What? You're a part of the Smoke line?" he asked incredulously, and Camille nodded.

"Smoke witch? What's that?" Carlos inquired.

"Of all of the witch bloodlines, none is more powerful than the Smoke bloodline. We are the ruling clan of all witches. We can use some of the most advanced magic, from healing spells that will make you live forever, to some of the darkest magic that will eternally curse your soul to hell. Let me run to my apartment and get some things, okay? Logan, make sure that her feet are elevated and put a blanket over her so that her body doesn't go into shock. Carlos, you keep pressing that sweatshirt to her neck and when it stops bleeding, clean out the wounds with soap and water. Kendall, you just hang in there. Everything's going to be all right," Camille assured as she left the apartment.

Everyone did as they were told, with Logan placing Jo's feet onto some pillows and covering her with a wool blanket from the hall closet. Carlos knelt down next to Jo with his sweatshirt pressed firmly over the wounds. After a few moments, the bleeding stopped and he was able to wash the wound, just as Camille had said. After about five minutes, Camille came back into the apartment with a small bag. She took a bunch of things out of the bag and set them on the floor. First, she drew a pentagram on the floor and placed candles at the five points of the star. Then she took some things out that Carlos didn't recognize and mixed them together in a bowl, using her wand as a stir stick. She lit the candles and began to say things in a strange language that no one could understand. Camille slowly stood up and walked over to Jo, carrying the bowl. She dipped her hand in the bowl and placed her hand on Jo's neck, still speaking in the unknown language. When she removed her hands, the puncture wounds were gone. Camille stopped talking and blew out the candles. Then she took out a blood bag with an IV from her backpack.

"What was all that about?" Logan wondered.

"Oh, sorry for not explaining. That was an ancient ritual designed to remove impurities from the body and heal any injuries. That's why the bite marks are gone. Now, if we just hook Jo up to this IV and let the blood flow back into her body, she should be fine. Modern witchcraft has certainly evolved. Now, it's part magic, part science," Camille explained. Kendall sat at the breakfast bar, his head in his hands, muttering out loud.

"I must be going crazy," he said. "First, my friend gets turned into a vampire, then my other friend is a werewolf, and now, his witch girlfriend is healing my girlfriend. Good grief."

With a sheepish grin, Carlos spoke up suddenly.

"Hey guys, I guess this is a bad time to tell you, but I'm a ghost."


	8. Old Rivals In Town

Drake's POV:  
Drake Sommers stood on the roof of a Los Angeles apartment complex as he watched James and the girl he had sired race into the night, presumably to feed. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed to himself. How could he have forgotten to tell James that he must not sire anyone? He jumped from the roof and landed on the pavement and walked to the building that the two had just come from. He stepped into the shadows and waited for them to return.

About two hours later, the pair walked into the building, fingers interlaced and laughing. After waiting for another half hour to make sure they were settled, Drake entered the building. He followed his nose until he found the apartment in which James was residing. Taking a deep breath in order to collect his thoughts, Drake rapped sharply on the door three times.

"I'll be right there!" yelled a voice from inside. A girl with a red headband answered the door. It was the girl that James had left with earlier.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Forgive me for coming at such a late hour. I need to speak with James, please. I am his uncle and there's some family trouble that he needs to be aware of," Drake said with a smile that revealed his fangs.

"Oh, uh, sure. Let me go get him," the girl said as she closed the door halfway.

"James," he heard her yell, "Your uncle is here to see you. He says it's important."

"Uncle? I don't have any family in Los Angeles," James was saying as he opened the door. "Drake? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, my boy. Might I have an hour of your time?" Drake asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. Riley dear, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No, of course not. Family is important. Just be careful," she said as she pecked him on the cheek. James nodded and shut the door behind him. The minute that the door was closed, Drake grabbed James by the arm and took off running.

"Where are we- whoa!" James yelled. Drake dragged James for a few blocks before he stopped in an alley. He pinned James up against the wall by his throat and got close to his face.

"What the hell were you thinking, James? First, you tell your friends of your vampirism, directly against my orders, and then you sire a girl? Why? What was going through your head?" Drake demanded.

"W-what? How do you know about my friends and Riley?" James asked.

"I've been watching you James, just in case anything should happen. But it seems that you don't need me. You can make trouble all too well by yourself," Drake replied.

"Hey, as far as my friends go, my friend Kendall was being nosy and then he told my other two friends and now all of them hate me. With Riley, I had to do it. I had to protect her from her abusive boyfriend," James defended. In response to that, Drake squeezed James' throat tighter and pressed him tighter against the wall.

"You think those reasons are good enough? Now that you've told your friends and then attacked the blonde girl, you're as good as dead!" Drake hissed, and James' eyes widened. How did he know about Jo?  
"As for siring the girl, I take partial responsibility for that. I didn't tell you that you shouldn't sire anyone. Of course, that's because I didn't think that you'd be so stupid as to actually do it! You've only been a vampire for two weeks! You're far too young to sire anyone. Her body won't be able to handle the changes."

"What do you mean?" James wondered as Drake released him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're not a normal vampire, James. You are stronger than any regular vampire, and it's because of me," Drake started.

"Wait, what? What are you?" James asked.

Drake closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the power rippling through his body as he transformed. His hair lengthened, his skin became almost jet black, as did his eyes. His mouth elongated slightly, forming more of a muzzle. His hands became hooked claws with sharp fingernails on each finger. He let out a growl, and James was scared. He could feel James' pulse racing. Drake ran and came up behind James, pinned his arm behind his back and pushed James to the ground. Then he ran in front of him and knelt down. James' eyes were wide with fear and Drake almost had to laugh at how pitiful it was. If James was scared of this, wait until he discovered the other "things" that roamed Los Angeles' streets in the night, because there were things far worse than he. Sighing, Drake calmed himself down and allowed him to transform back into his regular vampire form. It was silent for a moment, before James spoke.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell are you?" he asked shakily. Drake grinned as he helped James to his feet.

"I am what they call a hybrid, my boy. I am half vampire, half Lycan, but I am stronger than both. Anyone that I sire has the potential to become a hybrid such as myself. If they survive the initial bite, that is. I've been looking for someone to help me, an apprentice, if you will, but of the almost 50 boys I've turned in the past year, no one has survived. Except for you, James. All the rest of them died within hours. You, though, you are different. When the day comes, you will make an excellent hybrid. But, this is the exact reason why you cannot sire anyone. If you pass along the hybrid gene before you've….matured, or been bitten by a Lycan, that poses fatal consequences for whomever you turned. Their body will not be able to handle the changes because the viruses from both a vampire and Lycan are passed onto them from you. It's too much for most mortals, and they will die within a few days. I'm sorry, James, but because of you, that girl is going to die," Drake explained solemnly.

James' POV:  
"I'm sorry, James, but because of you, that girl is going to die," Drake explained solemnly.

Drake's words took James back a few steps. He made a giant mistake and now, the girl he loved was going to die?

"No, no, no, no. I don't believe you. Riley is not going to die. She's not going to die because of some stupid mistake that I made. No, it's just not possible," James told Drake defiantly.

"James, as difficult as this is, she will die. I'm sorry. I know this is tough, but this is how things go. You've made an error and now you must suffer the repercussions," Drake said as he put a consoling hand on James' shoulder. James simply brushed him off. His head was spinning. How could he have screwed up so badly?

After a few moments, he spoke, his voice shaky.

"I-i-s there anything w-w-e c-c-can do to help her?"

"Unfortunately, no. Once you turned her, the only option would be to kill her. Either that, or…" Drake trailed off.

"Either that or what?" James pressed. Drake sighed.

"Either you kill her, or she will kill herself. The hybrid virus is very powerful, and she will be in so much pain that she will see no other option. It's a very horrible situation to be in. I'm sorry, James," Drake said sincerely.

"How do I tell her?"

"Don't tell her. That will only make it worse." James clenched his fist. He refused to let Riley die!

"No! I refuse to let the girl that I love die! I will find a way to help her!" James declared as he ran from the alley.

"Good luck, boy. You'll need it!" Drake's voice yelled as he continued running. James ran into the night, not knowing where he was going. He just needed a place to think. But where could he go? He'd figure that out when he got there.

Kendall's POV  
It was two in the morning, and Kendall was sitting in a chair next to the couch, trying to stay awake and holding Jo's hand. Camille, who was sleeping on some blankets in Logan's room, had just put a fresh blood bag in and Kendall watched as it dripped steadily into his lover's body. He couldn't believe that James would do such a thing! He was feeling so many emotions right now: hatred towards his best friend, anger and confusion at the situation, and sadness because the girl he loved was hurt. It was almost too much for him to bear. Suddenly, Kendall's head shot up as he heard footsteps approaching. A light was turned on and Logan walked into the living room.

"Kendall, what are you still doing up? It's two in the morning. You need sleep," Logan stated.

"I don't care, Logan. I'm not going to leave Jo's side until she wakes up," Kendall declared stubbornly.

"That's very nice of you, Kendall, but I know for a fact that Jo wouldn't want you sitting here with her, worrying yourself sick when you could be sleeping. You just need to take care of yourself. Let Camille take care of Jo, okay? Everything's going to be okay," Logan said gently as he put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"You know what, Logan? I've finally made up my mind," Kendall started.

"To go to bed?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No. I swear on my father's grave, that if James Diamond ever sets foot into this apartment, no, the entire Palm Woods, ever again, I will stake him through the heart so fast that it won't even be funny, and I won't regret it," Kendall said seriously. Logan simply stared in disbelief at Kendall.

"Uh, isn't that a little extreme, Kendall?"

"No, it isn't. Now that he hurt Jo and made her a part of this, there's absolutely no going back. Now, I'm going to bed," Kendall finished and walked past Logan.

Logan sighed and went to wake up Carlos and Camille, so that they could watch over Jo while he went out to hunt.

Logan's POV  
Logan exited the apartment and the Palm Woods and took off running. Once he was far enough from civilization, he transformed into his Lycan state. It felt good to be able to run with the wind in his fur. He ran for a few miles before he came to a dense forest. He stalked quietly through the forest, trying to locate his prey. Eventually, he settled on a few small forest animals, though he really preferred human flesh. Thankfully though, Logan was one of the Lycans who only fed on those condemned by society, like criminals or those already dying. Logan finished his meal, which consisted of two rabbits and a badger and decided to head back to the Palm Woods. As he was going to walk out of the forest, he heard a twig snap. The sound reverberated throughout the entire forest and Logan was immediately on high alert. His fur stood on end and he sniffed the air, trying to determine the location of whatever made the noise and whether it was human or not. He turned around 360 ° slowly, his eyes scanning every inch of the forest. Suddenly, something came rushing in from his left and barreled into Logan! The force of the impact sent Logan stumbling back a few steps. When Logan saw what had smashed into him, he was shocked. It was James! Unintentionally, Logan let out a growl and James ran off. Logan followed him, but James was nowhere in sight. Logan concentrated and eventually could hear James breathing. He walked over to some bushes and peeled the branches back. He saw James cowering underneath.

"P-p-lease don't kill me. I d-d-didn't mean to run into you. It was an h-h-honest mistake," he stuttered. Instantly, Logan transformed back into his human form.

"James?" he asked uncertainly.

"Logan?" James replied in the same tone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I am," Logan admitted sheepishly.

"For how long and why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

"I've been a Lycan for about a century. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you guys to freak out on me, like Kendall did for you," Logan said honestly. James nodded as Logan helped him out of the bushes. The two began to walk out of the forest and continued talking.

"James, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you attack Jo? What on earth were you thinking?" Logan demanded softly.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't thinking. When you guys held me hostage in my room, you brought me food, but it didn't satisfy me like blood would have. I guess I just snapped and gave into the hunger. I didn't mean for Jo to get hurt, but once I took the bite, it just tasted so good, I couldn't stop. I'm sorry," James explained. Logan nodded as if to say that he understood.

"That still doesn't make it right. If Carlos hadn't found her, she would have bled to death. Thankfully, he found her in time and Camille healed her, because Camille's a witch."

"What? Really?" Logan nodded.

"Is she okay now?" James asked.

"She's fine, but Kendall's another story," Logan said as he stopped and sat on a nearby park bench. James sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" James wondered. Logan took a deep breath before answering.

"Just before I came out to hunt, I had a talk with Kendall. He's an emotional wreck right now because he wasn't sure if he was going to lose Jo or not, and he told me something that's pretty disturbing. He said that if you ever set foot in the apartment, let alone the Palm Woods, he'll stake you through the heart so fast that it won't be funny and he won't regret it." James' face paled as he processed what Logan had just said.

"He said that?" James asked, astonished that his best friend would say something like that.

Logan nodded grimly.

"If I were you, I'd lay low for a while. Don't come around the Palm Woods, don't call, nothing. Stay somewhere else. Let this whole thing calm down, because I don't want to see Kendall to do something he'll regret later," Logan advised.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm staying with this girl I met. Not a problem," James replied.

"Good. Well, I should be getting back. Take care of yourself, man. If you need anything, you can always text me. You're still my friend and I will help you in whatever way I possibly can," Logan said as he gave James a hug/ pat on the back thing.

"Thanks, man. I will," James replied. Just as James was about to walk away, Logan called to him and walked over to him.

"Oh and James? One more thing: If you step over the line and mess up this bad ever again, especially if you try and go after Camille, I'll kill you myself," Logan said darkly, his face inches from James.

"Y-yup, I got it, Logan," James said nervously as he backed up.

"Good." With that, Logan turned around and ran back to the Palm Woods, feeling better after having eaten and talking with James.

Zander's POV: In an alley, somewhere in Hollywood:  
Zander Markos smiled to himself. He always loved the thrill of the hunt. He was chasing a pretty girl who had emerged from a nearby bar, just a little intoxicated. It had been almost too easy to follow her, seduce her, and drain her dry. Leaving her body to rot in an alley, he walked away and into the night.

He had heard that Drake Sommers, his longtime enemy, was back in town and had sired a new kid. For once, the kid had actually lived.

"Too bad I'm gonna have to kill the poor sucker," he mused to himself as he brushed his long blond hair out of his eyes.

He asked around and found that the kid's name was James Diamond. He was a member of a popular band and was currently residing at the Palm Woods over in East Hollywood. This was going to be a cinch. All he had to do was pretend to be a new resident, get to know James's friends and family and eventually kidnap and kill them; after they disclosed James's location, of course.

"Ah, it's good to be back in Hollywood," Zander sighed as he ran off into the night in order to find the Palm Woods.


	9. I Can't Lose You

Riley's POV  
Riley was trying to relax. She was lying in bed, propped up on pillows with a copy of the original Dracula in her hands. She smiled as she read each page; the dark demon really wasn't that much different than her or James. Suddenly she heard the front door slam shut, and she jumped up, running into the front room. James had just locked the door, and before he had time to turn around, Riley's arms were around him.

"What the hell happened? You're late! I was worried! Just who was that guy that showed up and wanted to chat….is he really your uncle? Something was off about him." Riley rambles off. James just smiles, nodding throughout. Before she can start another round of questions, he kisses her. To her surprise, he doesn't try to lead her back to bed, James stops just when Riley can tell he kissed her solely so she'd shut up.

"No, that guy wasn't my uncle. He was the guy that sired me."

"And what did you end up chatting about for two hours?"

James' POV  
"Well…" he gulped. Drake had told him to not tell her. But he wasn't going to let her die. He couldn't. So he'd tell her anyways, I mean he had a right to let her know. Right?

"It's about the fact that we're vampires. He said he's actually a hybrid. Half vampire, half lycan. He said that because I lived…I can become a hybrid. He also said…" he notices Riley is acting like she's nervous; she's biting her bottom lip and avoiding his gaze. 'She's figured out part of this is about her' he thinks, continuing.

"He also said that because I'm not a fully mature hybrid that my siring you was a mistake. He said there's a possibility that…well; your body might not…be able to handle the virus. He said the burden of the pain of it being inactivated would ether drive you to suicide, or me killing you. I'm sorry." At the mention of suicide, Riley's face twisted into one of realization. She knows. She turns around, and he watches just how fast the young girl can move when she's scared. Within seconds he hears the bedroom door slam, and the muffled sobs from within. His head falls into his hands, he could he have done that? Sighing in defeat, James goes to wait outside the door. But he's just as unsure of how she'll handle this then if he's actually getting any sleep tonight.

Riley's POV:  
How could he have done that? Telling her that the man that had sired him had told him she was to die! She wouldn't let it happen, she'd fight this virus or whatever it was with everything she had. It wasn't her being mad at James that had made her turn tail and run, it was the fear of not knowing what would happen. She didn't want to die. There were so many things left undone. A soft knock came at the door and it scattered her thoughts, but then James' voice put them back together.

"Riley? Honey, I'm sorry…he told me not to tell you, but-" she can feel it clawing at her, the feelings of frustration and betrayal begging to be released.

"You shouldn't have told me! I'm going to die, James!" She opens the door, and his heart skips a beat as he realizes this has shook her to her core, it's showing on her face in the tears that are visible.

"Maybe that man was right…maybe I can't handle this. Maybe you're better off without me." Riley turns and walks toward her window, looking down at the street below. He can feel it in the air that she's changing.

"Maybe I should just jump and let myself get hit by a car or something…or trying hanging myself, yeah, that'll be great. You get to watch, too!" She exclaims, smiling. Her smile drops, and her eyes darken as he walks toward her.

"Gonna say goodbye?" she taunts.

James' POV  
James shakes his head, and suddenly all of his emotions come flooding out, as his left hand automatically reach for the collar of her pajama top. His hand just grabs a handful of fabric and holds her still, his hazel eyes burning into her ice blue. She gives a startled gasp, and goes quiet. He's trying not to let his temper explode; can't she see he did this to protect her?

"Riley, I'm not gonna let you do this. You are not killing yourself." He growls. She nods silently.

"I didn't know about it until now. This virus…it could kill me too, now that I think about it. And…to be told that I'm to let you die? I won't stand for that. I won't. You mean more to me than anything else…the fame, the friends, hell even the sports…It's not worth it if I don't have you. So I'm not going to let you kill yourself while I sit here and watch. It's not happening." By now, he's calmed down, actually, he feels like he might cry. Before he has time to realize what's happening, he can feel the tears threatening to fall. He lets go of Riley's top, and she stumbles back to sit on the bed with a, "Oh…James, I didn't know you really felt like that…I mean I knew but…"

"It's not happening because if it does, I lose you. I can't lose you." But after that sentence, he's broken into tears. He's sitting on the floor now, his head in his hands. Riley comes and sits next to him. He looks up, and manages to smile as Riley fixes his hair.

"I know you're scared for me. I'm afraid, too. That man should've told you sooner…" she trails off, leaning her head on his shoulder. James' hand absentmindedly runs through her hair.

"But he didn't. And now you…you might…m-might…" James couldn't bring himself to say that she might actually die because of him. If only Drake had told him sooner…

"Hey…want to get a movie or something? I don't feel like going to bed, and as long as we get to cuddle I'm fine." Riley suggests. James laughs, yeah, that does sound like a good idea. And it's a way to shake off everything that they'd learned earlier. But now every time he looks at her, he knows it could be the last glance.

(4 hours later…) (Riley's POV)  
"James…? Honey, are you awake still?" Riley asked gently. They were sitting on her couch in her living room, and the movie had just ended. James was stretched out, and Riley was lying almost on top of him, her head on his chest. She sat up, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and then heard a groan; James had been asleep after all. He opens his eyes and she grins at him, offering a hand to pull him up.

"Now who's the sleepyhead?" she teases, getting up to stretch. James just rolls his eyes and stands up, stretching the way Riley was. He smiled gently, "Nah, I was resting my eyes. As much as I love to look at you…" she giggled, "Oh, stop it. We both know that can't totally - AH! Ow, what the hell? OW!" Riley suddenly had dropped to her knees, cringing.

"Riley, what's wrong?" James asked. She looked up, taking a deep breath.

"I…I d-don't k-know…what i-if this i-is wh-what Drake wa-was talking a-about?" she stuttered. James looked over her, she'd been fine this entire time until now. But why now?

"C'mon, there's gotta be a way to reverse this. Wait…I wonder if the blood has something to do with it? If this didn't start until now, maybe we can act like we never learned about it. Then maybe it won't be obvious to you, like if you're in pain but if you stop thinking about it, it kinda goes away?" she nods, shakily standing up.

"Alright, be how the hell are we supposed to take my mind off this…whatever virus thing I've got?" she looks up, sighing.

"Baby, don't look at me like that…I know what you're thinking, and I'm not-" but he'd already put his plan into action. He was kissing her, harder than he ever had before. She had no choice but to surrender, and staggered backwards as he led her back to the bedroom. She tried to open her mouth to protest this 'distraction technique', but that didn't help her much, as this only allowed James to deepen the kiss. Having no other choice, she started playing along; focusing only on the way James was holding her, the way his mouth fit hers perfectly. And when she heard the door slam shut (James must've kicked it with his foot) as he pushed her on the bed, she knew maybe this plan would work. But how long could she avoid what might kill her?


	10. Zander

Zander's POV:

For the second time that night, Zander smiled to himself. He had watched the whole exchange between James and the girl. It was quite amusing as he watched James try to prevent the inevitable. Oh well. If the vampire virus didn't kill her, he'd just have to do it himself as James watched. Zander dropped from his balcony post down to the ground. If he was to pretend to be a mortal living at the Palm Woods, he needed some supplies. He walked to the local airport and stood outside. Right on cue, a young businessman who had probably just gotten off of a red-eye flight walked out of the building and Zander stepped into his way at the right moment.

"Oh, excuse me sir, I didn't see you there," Zander said politely, but the man ignored him and kept walking. Zander followed the man for a few blocks before he simply dragged him into an alley, stole his luggage, and assumed his identity. He took the man's wallet out of his pocket which contained his driver's license, among other things. With a wave of his hand, Zander changed his features to match the picture on the I.D. and went in search of the Palm Woods.

He finally came upon the Palm Woods and took it all in. He prowled the grounds all night, scoping the entire place. Once the morning came, he walked into the lobby and fed the stupid building manager some lie about needing a place to stay because he was a Hollywood business man. The ignoramus ate it right up and gave Zander room 3J. This was quite convenient for him because it was right next to the place that James' friends called home. After settling into the apartment, Zander let his illusory appearance fade and he walked out of the apartment. As he walked into the lobby, he was suddenly knocked back as a boy with tan skin and black hair bumped into him.

"Oh jeeze, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" the boy said as he helped Zander to his feet.

"It's no problem, man. Say, do you know where the famous Palm Woods pool is? I was hoping to catch a few rays today," Zander explained with a smile.

"Oh sure, I can take you right there. I was heading that way myself. By the way, my name is Carlos. What's yours?"the boy said as he led him outside.

"My name's Zander. I just moved here to LA to start my modeling career," he said, an obvious lie.

"Oh hey, I should introduce you to my friends, Logan and Kendall. You see, we're all in a band and we all live here." Carlos led Zander over to where a boy with pale skin and brown hair was sitting with a boy with blonde hair. The two boys were joined by two girls.

"Hey Kendall, Logan, I want you to meet someone. This is my new friend, Zander. He's a model and he just moved here," Carlos said as he introduced him. Both boys shook his hand and as he shook hands with Logan, his nostrils flared as a repugnant odor filled them. This boy was a Lycan! He tried to hide his disgust by coughing and muttering something about allergies. Even more interesting was the fact that the girl beside him was a witch and Carlos was a ghost with a corporeal form. How he absolutely loved being a vampire sometimes!

Over the next few weeks, Zander became close friends with Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Camille, Jo, and Kendall's mom and sister. They all liked him and completely trusted him, with the exception of the Lycan boy. Every time Zander came around, the Lycan seemed to take a defensive stance, just in case. Of course, Zander was no fool and he knew better than to try and engage the Lycan in public, but that didn't stop Logan from giving him dark looks when no one else watching.

One night, Zander was in 2J with Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. The four of them were playing video games. It was a pointless mortal activity, but Zander played along so that they didn't become suspicious. Below the wall mounted television was a picture of four boys. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stood shoulder to shoulder with another boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Pausing the game, Zander walked over to the picture and inspected it.

"Hey guys, who is this?"he said while gesturing to James. Each one of the guys looked to the floor with downcast eyes. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"That's, uh, James. He's the fourth member of our band."

"Oh really? Well, where is he? Doesn't he live here with you guys?" Zander asked innocently.

This time it was Kendall who spoke up. "Uh, not as of recently, he doesn't. You see, we kind of had a fight, and now, we don't know where he is. He hasn't called in weeks. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth," he said sadly. Zander nodded solemnly, as if to say he understood. Just as he was about to ask another question, Logan's girlfriend Camille burst through the door of the apartment. She was babbling really loudly about something. She was very excited.

"Hey Camille. Where've you been?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I was shopping with Riley Jameson. She's one of the new friends I made on the set of my show. But you'll never guess who I saw with her!" she said.

"Who?" everyone chorused.

"I saw James!" she yelled, ecstatic. At once, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall began swarming her with questions. They wanted to know where he was, how he was, blah blah. Zander faked a smile and pretended to be excited for the boys.

"Well, he didn't say anything. I barely got the chance to talk to him. He dropped Riley off and then he left, but he at least said hi to me," Camille explained.

The boys all nodded as if they understood. It was at that moment that Zander decided that if he wanted answers as to James' whereabouts, he would ask that girl. He was staring intently at Camille. Logan looked at him and followed his line of vision until it came to Camille. Logan frowned and promptly asked to speak with Zander in the other room. Zander followed him and was immediately thrown up against the wall.

"Okay, I don't know who you really are, but I know that you aren't who you claim to be. I don't care, though. I'm going to give you a clear warning right now, Zander. If you harm one hair on Camille's head, I will rip out your lifeless heart from your body myself. Do you understand?" Logan demanded quietly. Zander simply laughed in his face and quickly reversed positions. He held Logan up against the wall by his throat and spoke, his canine teeth inches from Logan's neck.

"You're funny, Lycan. You are in no position to threaten me. I shall do as I please and you will have no say in any of it. Don't worry about your precious girlfriend. I won't hurt her…much," Zander said as he left the apartment to plan his attack.


	11. What I'll Do

ue to the recent turn of events, Zander knew exactly how he was going to find out James' whereabouts. That Camille girl seemed to be awful good friends with Riley, the one whom Zander had seen James with just the other night. He would get Camille to tell him where James was hiding so that he could destroy him. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if he simply demanded that Camille tell him where James was. No, Zander had plenty of other creative ways of making her talk.

"All I need to do is get her alone," Zander said to himself. He did not want this opportunity to run out, so he chose to set his little plan into motion tomorrow. First, he would kidnap Kendall, Jo, and Kendall's family and take them somewhere. Then he would interrogate Camille and find out where James was. Finally, he would pay James a visit and tell him everything. Oh, how sweet revenge really was.

The next morning:

Zander awoke early the next morning and after making a quick meal out of a little blonde thing named Jennifer, he set out on his quest. Since it was Saturday, Zander knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie always went to downtown Hollywood to do some shopping. Fortunately, Zander also had some allies – he knew a couple of the demons that worked the black market from the slums. He made a quick call to one of them and asked if he could pick up a few things as well as use the abandoned slaughterhouse to hold his victims. The demon assured him that there would be no problem, so Zander left to pick up his supplies.

When he returned to the Palm Woods, he was in possession of a powerful curse talisman and some chloroform that would help him with Mrs. Knight and Katie. He waited in the lobby until he saw them leave and then followed closely behind them. Thankfully, his vampire speed was very useful in making sure that no mortal was aware of his presence. After trailing them for an hour, he made his move as they were walking down the street back to their car. He was crouched in the alley and as they walked past, he called out.

"Mrs. Knight, Katie, help me!"

The two looked to where the noise had come from and found Zander kneeling on the ground, almost as if in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Zander, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" Mrs. Knight asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not in trouble….but you two are!" he declared as he stood up and before Mrs. Knight could react, he came up behind her and pressed a cloth to her nose. She fell silently to the ground and Katie, who had been silent this whole time, actually tried to fight him. He felt absolutely no remorse when he heard her fragile ten year-old bones break as he threw her against the wall of the building. He didn't even need to use the chloroform.

He hoisted the two bodies over his shoulders and ran to the slaughter house. He tied the two of them up with the chains that dangled from the ceiling and used the remaining chloroform to make sure that they didn't wake up for a while. Zander then went back to the Palm Woods to wait for Jo.

At about 11 o'clock, he saw her stroll in the lobby hand-in-hand with Kendall. She kissed him goodbye and said that she would see him after he returned from the recording studio. Zander walked over and started a conversation with Jo, who said she was going back to her apartment to wait for Kendall.

"I don't think so, my dear," Zander said as he hypnotized her.

He instructed Jo to walk out of the hotel via the back door by the dumpsters and then he made her sleep. After depositing Jo with the others, Zander made his way to Rocque Records to wait for Kendall.

Kendall eventually showed his face and Zander followed him back to the Palm Woods. He chatted with him for a while and then captured him and put him with the others. He put up a more than a fight than the others.

Logan and Carlos were thankfully nowhere in sight. Now that Zander had all of the hostages, he just had to "talk" to Camille. He went down to the lobby and waited for her. He had seen her by the pool, but he felt that it would be better to wait because he wanted her alone. After an hour, she walked in, reeking of chlorine. She rang her hair out and walked towards the elevator. Zander rose from his seat and walked up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and Camille jumped up about a foot.

"Sorry to startle you, Camille," Zander said apologetically.

"That's okay, Zander. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I just was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Oh sure, Zander. You can talk to me. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well first, let's go to a more secluded place, shall we?" Zander asked as he pushed her away from the elevator and towards the supply closet.

"Wait, what are you-"she said as Zander roughly shoved her into the supply closet and shut the door behind him. He quickly slapped the curse talisman on the door and turned to face Camille.

"Zander, what the hell is going on?" Camille demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. I just have a few questions that need answering," he replied. Camille tried to walk past him, but when she touched the doorknob, her hand began to burn and she pulled it away.

"Do not even try to escape, witch. I have placed a most powerful curse talisman on the door, so powerful that not even a Smoke witch like yourself can escape," Zander said with a smirk on his face that revealed his fangs.

Camille's eyes widened as she the realization hit her. Zander was a vampire and he knew that she was a witch. To make things even worse, she didn't have her wand!

"Whatever you're planning, you'll never win, Zander. Logan will come and save me and kill you!" she declared boldly. Zander simply laughed.

"I doubt it. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Zander asked as he walked towards Camille.

He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her roughly. Camille pushed him away as Zander laughed again.

"My, my, you're a feisty little witch, aren't you? Don't worry, I like them like that. And Logan doesn't have to know" he said as stroked her arm gently and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want?" Camille asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, just some information, like where James is."

"I don't know where he is," she said as Zander felt his way up her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, Camille felt Zander's mouth on her neck as his fangs lightly grazed the sensitive skin. She shivered.

"I wonder if witch's blood tastes as good as they say it does," he mused to himself as Camille began to cry slightly.

"Oh, honey, there's no need to cry. All you need to do is tell me where James is. That's all, and I'll leave you alone, I swear," Zander said as he wiped the tears away.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Alright, well, if you really want to know….Go to hell!" she said as she threw some holy water at him from a small flask that she had produced from her large beach bag. Zander hissed and recoiled. He raised his hand and clawed her across the face. Camille screamed and fell to the floor. He had to admit though, she was a good actress.

"Okay, now you've gotten me mad. You're going to pay dearly for that", Zander said as he dropped to floor. He produced a knife from his pocket and began to carve words into the delicate flesh of her arm. She screamed in both pain and terror. The blood smelled so good, but Zander knew he had to restrain for the time being.

"I'll ask you once more, Camille. Where is James?" Zander asked, enunciating each word as he waved the knife in her face.

"I-I-I already t-t-told you, I don't k-know. I don't know! Now let me go!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Zander didn't believe her and continued to torture her in various ways, including breaking her left arm by snapping it backwards. Finally, he could resist no longer and he sunk his fangs savagely into her neck. The blood was delicious, with just the right amount of sweetness and a hint of a smoky flavor. Soon, Zander released her and her body fell to the ground, unconscious. She wasn't dead, but she may as well have been. He tore the talisman off the door, gathered her body in his arms and then, using his vampire speed, ran up to apartment 2J. He had left the door slightly ajar so that he could still get in. He used his nose to smell out which room was Logan's and he placed Camille in his bed and covered her up. He walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

When he had bitten Camille, he had seen her memories and she truly didn't know where James was. That didn't matter. This had been a lot of fun for him.

Zander walked out of the Palm Woods and began to walk. If no one else knew where James was, he would simply just use his nose to find out. Ah, today had been a good day.

Logan's POV:

Logan had just finished a recording session with Carlos and was heading back to the Palm Woods. As he and Carlos walked down the street, Logan checked his phone and frowned.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that Camille would have called to confirm our plans tonight. Oh well, I'm sure she probably just fell asleep or something," Logan said, trying to stay optimistic.

The rest of the walk back was silent. They had decided to play video games when they got back as Logan waited for Camille to call.

The minute that Logan walked in the lobby, something just felt off. He couldn't explain it, but there was just heaviness in the air. Carlos felt it too.

When they got up to the apartment, a strong smell filled Logan's nose. He wrinkled his nose.

"What do you smell, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I smell blood, and lots of it. And it's coming from our apartment," Logan said as he walked in.

He walked into the apartment and let his Lycan sense of smell take over. He followed his nose until he came to the door of his room.

He pushed open the door tentatively, not sure of what he was going to find. He saw a lump in his bed and was relieved when he nose identified Camille. As he got closer though, the smell of blood became stronger and stronger. He peeled back the covers and saw Camille, covered in her own blood.

Logan's knees became weak and he dropped to the floor as he held Camille's hand. He began to yell for Carlos, who was in the kitchen.

When Carlos came in, he was shocked at what he saw. Logan was kneeling next to his bed, holding Camille's hand and crying and Camille was covered in blood!

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her like this!" Logan yelled.

"Oh god, Camille, don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

Suddenly, Logan's overly sensitive ears perked up. He heard a soft plea.

"Logan, it hurts."

Camille's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Thank god, you're alive. Camille, honey, who did this to you?" Logan asked as he put his face close to hers.

All at once, his nose picked up another scent all over her body. It was Zander! He was the one who did this! Almost immediately, Logan became angry. He stood up and it took every ounce of self control that he had not to transform right then and there. He even began to growl.

" Logan, why are you growling? Who did this?" Carlos asked meekly.

"It was Zander. He's the one who hurt Camille! I swear, when I find him I will tear him limb from limb!" Logan growled menacingly.

His fingers were beginning to turn into claws and he could feel his spine starting to elongate. He had to get away from here before the wolf inside of him took over, because once he transformed, he feared there was no going back.

"Carlos, I want you to call an ambulance, tell them there's been an accident. Camille needs medical attention right away, or she will die," Logan said as he walked out of the room.

"I will, Logan, but where are you going?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm going out to hunt," Logan said as he left.


	12. Missing Piece

(Zander's POV)  
Before he left after attacking the witch, he flipped through her phone to find out where else he could discover James' whereabouts. In the contact list he found the name of the girl he knew was with James. Reading through the texts, Zander discovered the girl and James had plans to meet the lycan and witch at a local malt shop. Well, now that the witch was out of the way, all he had to do was meet the red head James was always with. This was going to be so easy. All that was left was to find a victim at the shop and take his identity, and then he could kidnap the girl until James and the lycan showed up to find her. Then the fun would really begin.

(James' POV)  
The next morning, James was awoken by Riley, who was sitting next to him, shaking his shoulder and talking really fast about something. He smiled as he sat up, noticing the scratches and bite marks on his pale abs. When he looked at Riley, he smiled at the bite marks he could see on her body, as she only was wearing a bra and underwear.

"Woah…slow down love. What are you talking about?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer into the mess of sheets around them. Her barely clothed body is warm against his shirtless chest and she giggles as he kisses her neck, distracting her.

"Well…Logan called my cell from Camille's phone. He says he desperately needs to meet us because apparently another vampire attacked Camille…and her life was almost lost. She's alright, but he wants to get to the bottom of this. We had plans already; Camille wanted to hang out tomorrow, but…now that happened." Riley repeated, snuggling closer to James, who in turn kissed her hair.

"So Logan wants to meet, huh? Did he mention where or when?" Riley nodded, "Yeah…ironically it's the malt shop where we technically first met," she added laughing. "Like today for lunch…around like 1:30 or something." James nodded, "Alright, I think we can do that. But you," he started, kissing her nose and then gently pushing her away, "have to get ready…otherwise I might just want to stay here all day, if you catch my drift." He explained, even though in his head he was fighting the urge not to unhook her bra with his teeth and get back to where they'd been before the morning. Riley giggled, getting up to get dressed, leaving James to his thoughts about how this was all going to work out.

After the two had gotten dressed and ready, they headed for the malt shop where James had first taken Riley after he'd saved her from Daniel the first time. Once inside, James found Logan, who, as usual, had taken a seat by the counter-top bar, right by the jukebox. He smiled as Logan nodded in Riley's direction, and then laughed as he realized he'd mouthed a, 'Nice catch.'

"So…about this whole 'other vampire' thing. Fill me in." James began. Riley began to fiddle with the jukebox that was next to / behind Logan, pressing buttons and flipping through the song choices.

"After I ran into you, this new guy showed up at the Palm Woods. His name was Zander, and they gave him 3J, right next to us. He started hanging out with us, but then one night he was looking at our pictures and asked about you. Kendall and I explained what happened, but then he didn't seem to care. Later Camille showed up, saying she'd seen you when you dropped Riley off at the mall. And then I guess Zander wanted to ask Camille about you, but I threatened him. But then he goes and attacks her anyway…my question is why." Logan explained. James shrugged, "Well, look at what you just said. I think it's kinda obvious I'm the one he's looking for and he'll hurt anyone in his way if it means he'll find out what he needs to know." James turned around and tapped Riley's shoulder, "Love, you need money for that…here." Reaching into his pocket he grabbed what change he could find and handed it to the red-head, who smiled, "Thanks. Any requests?" James rolled his eyes, this was typical of her. But then she stepped forward, and kicked back her right foot, hitting the bottom of the jukebox with her shoe. Instantly music began to pour from its speakers.

"Wow! That worked! Guess I've been watching Happy Days too much," she added with a laugh.

(Zander's POV)

As Zander tended to the counter, wiping it down, he overheard the lycan explaining the situation. Suddenly the jukebox turned on, and he heard the redhead laugh as she came back to sit on her partner's lap. Then she turned to him, and without bothering to ask what she wanted, he grabbed three menus from the rack behind him, handing them to the girl. She smiled, allowing Zander to see he'd indeed found who he was looking for.

Oh he'd set up a special treat for this one, yes, he'd planned it all out. If torturing the witch had been pre-season football practice, getting into this female vampire's mind was going to be like the Superbowl.

"Hey, Logan…want anything? I'll buy." James offered, adding an "I'll take a medium chocolate shake and she'll have a medium peanut butter one.", in Zander's direction. Zander nodded. Then he heard the lycan add, "Actually, I don't think I'm that hungry. Would you guys want to split some cheese fries? That sounds really good right now."

The red head, whose name was Riley, nodded, "Actually that does." So they ordered that too. As Zander was making the redhead's shake, he added a few sprigs of mint into the mix. He had heard her say at the apartment she never kept mint in there because it tasted bad, and even the smell would make her sick. As he handed it to her, he watched with delight as she sucked down every last drop within minutes. As she continued talking to James, he watched with a smirk as she realized something was wrong.

"E-excuse me, but what kind of peanut butter do you use? I think it's expired, something doesn't taste right." She said gently, placing the empty shake glass in front of Zander. James smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Riley, maybe you're getting sick. Why don't you go wash your mouth out and see if that helps?" he suggested. The girl nodded, "Yeah, maybe. I'll be back, kay?" And then she got up.

Zander smiled, it was the perfect time to put the plan into action. As she walked to the ladies' bathroom, Zander walked the same way, pretending he was headed for the mens' room. Once inside, he looked below the sink into the hidden cabinet. Here he stored his supplies. Grabbing the cloth he'd use to knock her out, he smiled. After this he grabbed the bottle of mint extract he'd stolen from the kitchen, uncapped it, and poured it on the cloth. Instantly Zander could smell the herb, it was pretty potent. Then he dipped it in the chloroform, just in case the mint wasn't enough. He listened until he heard the sink in the ladies' room turn off then darted out of the door, wrapping one arm around her waist and pressing the cloth to her mouth before she could scream. Instantly she tried to fight it, so Zander worked his way into holding her in the sleeper hold. If she fought any harder, it was nighty-night. And then she tried to kick him. Knowing what would happen if this made any sound, he pulled the hold tighter until the girl went limp in his arms. Slipping out the back door, he sat her body down against the side of the building. Heading back to take care of the lycan and James, he wrote on the check the cook gave him to give to one of them. Then, slipping out of the building as quietly as he could, Zander bent and picked the girl's body up, and began to run, to the warehouse. Here he had such a treat set up for her…oh if she didn't tell him, things would be bad.

(Riley's POV)  
Slowly she opens her eyes, and she's in a dark room. She tries to move, to scream, but she's tied, literally. Her hands are tied behind her head, to a pole of some sort. Her mouth is shut with a gag; the fabric she knows is going to chaff her lips. Suddenly the gag around her mouth loosens, and Riley becomes aware she's not alone. A face, concerned and interested, is looking at her, blonde hair falling into green eyes.

"Hello there sweetie. Bet you're wondering where you are. Welcome to my workshop," Zander said gently, bending to sit next to her. She stutters a "W-Who a-are y-you?" shakily before adding, "And w-wh-where's J-James?" Zander's smile twisted into a smirk at the mention of James' name.

"You, little red head, are my guest. I am Zander Markos, and unless you play along with me, this is going to end very badly for you." He stated simply. He watched the realization cross her face when the name clicked, "Oh n-no. You're t-the o-one th-that hurt C-C-Camille!" she exclaimed. Zander grabbed her face and leaned in close to her, "And if you don't want to end up like her, you'll do want I say. Agree?" Silently she nodded. She felt Zander's fingers begin to run through her hair, and softly his lips brushed against her neck, in the same spot James had bit her. Riley shivered and fought back the scream building in her throat.

"Wh-What do y-you w-want?"She asked. Zander smiled, looking into her ice blue eyes. They really were pretty, after all.

"I just want to play a little game…wait til James comes, that's all." He explained, taking out a sliver pocket knife. Gently he grabs her arm, and as she tries to twist away, he allows the knife to 'slip', the metal cutting lines in her pale skin. Zander revels in the smell of her blood, it's absolutely intoxicating. As is her reaction, for the more of her own blood she sees, the harder she fights.

(James' POV)  
"Logan, where's Riley? It's been like ten minutes…" James wondered. Logan shook his head, "It couldn't have been that long already… James…look at the check!…now!" Logan said, a worry evident in his voice.

"Why?...Oh no…does that really say what I think is does? Oh no…" He hands the check to Logan, who reads,

"Dear James…if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, alive, come to the old warehouse on the edge of town…I'll be waiting. Hopefully the red-head's still alive by then…better hurry. And if the lycan comes, then it's twice the fun. Tell him I didn't mean to hurt the witch, she brought it upon herself. Take care. – Zander Markos…"

"This is bad, James. Really bad. 'If the red head's still alive'…he's going to kill her."James got up, threw a twenty down on the bar counter, grabbed Logan's collar, and headed out the door. Once outside, he gave a frustrated sigh.

"You don't think I know that? It's my fault. He was looking for me. And now she's in trouble. Because of me…Logan, we have to save her. I can't lose her." James explained. Logan smiled for the first time that day, though the ghost of a worried shadow crossed his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go."


	13. Look Back / Zander's Backstory

(Riley's POV)  
She screamed. Why her? Who was this Zander, and what did he want with James?

"Zander, wh-what do you want w-with James, anyways? How do you know him?"

"Well, let's see…he's the guy that changed you. He saved you from Daniel. If he hadn't showed up, I would've killed you right then, but…" Riley stopped fighting; she needed answers and needed them now.

"W-Wait…how the h-h-hell do you know my ex's n-name?" Zander sighed, "Girl, I'm the reason you met him. I hired him, just to help him with his acting career. He needed to learn how to be a boyfriend, I taught him. You were just the prop." Riley almost cried out in shock, but thought better of it.

"But…the abuse…that wasn't him? If you were teaching him, was he really just-" She was cut off as Zander's hand flew across her face, just like how Daniel's had, but a few months ago.

"No! Don't you get it? He never loved you, it was all acting. You're worthless; a girl that fell for the trap, and now you can't dig yourself out. How's it feel, knowing the truth? I told Daniel to take your locket, because I knew my old rival had sired someone that lived past the initial bite and lived around that area. I knew he'd save a damsel in distress like you. Ring a bell, sweetheart?" Zander asked sarcastically.

"Sired…where have I heard that befo-…Drake? Drake Sommers? That's the guy that bit James." She replied, her face still stinging from the impact.

"Yeah, that's him. I don't quite understand why I harbor such a hatred for the man, but I only know I want to see him dead at my feet." Riley titled her head, confused.

"What did he ever do to you?" Zander looked at her, his gaze full of chagrin.

"I came home one night after hanging with my friends at the bar, and I found him in my girlfriend's room. She had been asleep, and when I went to approach him, he disappeared out of my sight. By this time I was already a vampire. But even my immortality couldn't stop my girlfriend from dying. I'd been too late, Drake had drained her dry. Since that day, I've never truly ever felt the same about other vampires…I had lost the one I loved to one, so I deiced I'd kill whomever I found was associated with that name from now on."

"But he has no connection to me." Riley added, softly, still trying to free herself.

"But James does. James was sired by him, and he sired you. You are indirectly blood-related, whether you like it or not. You are also the wildcard, the score evener."

"Why?" She challenged. Zander grabbed her wrist and inspected the bracelet she wore; James had given it to her for her birthday.

"Because…I lost who I loved to another vampire, James will suffer the same. He will lose…you…to me." Zander explained, his mouth forming a villainous smirk before her eyes.

"Wait!" Riley yelled just as Zander lifted the knife, "You harbor that hatred because he killed the girl you loved…would she want you to do this?" At that moment, Zander paused, the knife still in his hand.

"Well…Jessica wouldn't really care…see, she was never really in love with me…at least that's what I thought…and by the time I wanted to find out, it was too late…" he trailed off.

"Would you like to know the full story?" She nodded; any time she was kept alive would give James more time to find her. Zander walked over to the small shelf and removed a very old, almost antique looking book, and opened it to the first page before untying the binds on Riley's wrists. She smiled weakly as she took the book in her hands and began to read.

(Zander's POV)  
He doesn't remember much about the day he came into the world, on that dreary November Eleventh, only that the bright lights that had forced him to open his eyes had bid no welcome. It was 1939, and the world was on the brink of war. People did not have time to worry about a newborn baby, let alone one that wouldn't stop crying. Little did the world know that that crying wasn't just the crying of a newborn baby, it was the crying of one who was already fed up. From the womb, Zander Robert Markos had heard about the atrocities committed by the German Nazis and Hitler. And already he'd decided he didn't like the world.

Zander was five when world war two officially ended in the August of '45. Nobody seemed to care that his sixth birthday was the very celebration of the end of the fist world war, that coming year was 27 years since the Armistice with Germany had been declared in 1918. Zander didn't really think he should care ether. But eventually the number stating how many years he'd been alive would come to mean something. Every year he seemed to care less and less about the state of the world, more and more about himself and what he was going to do with his life, what job he'd get, if he'd get married and the like little kids always dream about and ponder.

Zander's seventeenth birthday had been about a month ago, and he'd kept himself busy in preparing for the Christmas season. This year, he was intent on making his father happy. Somehow his father had decided he didn't like having a son that never did anything around the house, and began to punish Zander everytime he caught hime slacking around. On his birthday however, Zander had made the one wish he knew was impossible, that he only could find a way to live forever, cheat death, outlive his cruel father. Yes, it sounded like a madman's wish, but that's what he wanted. If only he knew that it would come true.

Zander hurriedly brushed through the throngs of shoppers, some still running last minute errands to purchase gifts for their loved ones. He had to get home before his father. If he didn't….not being home of Christmas Eve, it'd be worse than his normally whipping. He dodged and dashed past people carrying bags full of last minute gifts and such. BAM! But when he ran right into a beautiful girl about his age, he stopped to help her pick her things up.

"Thank you. I'm Sandy." The girl offered her hand, which Zander took.

"Zander Markos. Do you need me to walk you home? It's Christmas Eve, and…well, no-one should really be alone tonight." He added softly, smiling. To his surprise the girl nodded.

Zander started to walk with Sandy, he figured he'd explain to his father when he got home and he'd understand.  
"So...where do you live?" he asked.

"I'm through the woods...I never walking home by myself, it's creepy at night." Zander nodded, Minnesota did have quite a spread of woodland one could get lost in quite easily. When they came to the edge of the woods, Sandy's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand.  
'W-whooo...who!" Zander smiled, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes, "It's just an owl." the pair walked for some time in the darkness before Zander realized there were no housing properties in this part of the woods.

"Sandy?" he called, looking around for the girl that had gotten him into this mess. To his surprise he saw red eyes watching him. She smiled, revealing white teeth. Zander knew there something wrong with her teeth, but before he could figure it out, she'd knocked him on his back on the ground and knelt over him.

"Sandy, are you al-alright?" he stuttered.

"You should be asking that of yourself, especially since you were so stupid as to actually trust me," she replied.

"Trust you? You just seemed like an innocent girl that needed help with her Christmas stuff."

"I only needed help because YOU ran into ME!" she yelled, frustrated. Zander, unable to control his primal instinct of seeing a young woman in such a rage, leaned up and tried to kiss Sandy, only to be shoved back down to the ground.

"Now you'll pay. See what the 'innocent girl needing help''s been through. I'm not a teenager. I was born in 1906, right after the San Francisco Earthquake. In 1921 I met my first boyfriend, Drake Sommers. He was a wonderful man, but something just seemed….off, as I must be appearing to you now. One night we were at the local park, playing games in the dark. I don't remember much after that first kiss….I woke up the next morning, neck sore, blouse bloodied. Drake was nowhere to be found. I've looked like this ever since that night. What Drake did to me….after all these years I think I finally know. He gifted me with eternal life, turned me into a vampire, as you will be after tonight." Zander's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. And before he could scream, sandy lunged and bit his neck. He barely protested when Sandy held her bleeding wrist to his lips, forcing him to drink. Then everything went black.

When Zander woke up, he was alone in the Minnesota woods, scared and unbelievably thirsty. The church bells rang through the air, signaling the arrival of Christmas Day. And there Zander was, stuck at seventeen, in the woods, alone. He had no idea where Sandy had gone.

Chapter 14: Parents, New Girl  
Zander got up and contemplated the way home. Father would be angry now that he hadn't came home for Christmas Eve…after arrived home, he found father reading the paper, stoically drinking his morning coffee. Mother was in the washroom, folding clothes. Watching mother, an overwhelming urge to bit her and drink her blood filled him. Sneaking behind her, he hugged her.

"My, Zander, you're home. You'd better go talk to your father, he's quite upset you weren't home for Christmas Eve dinner." she said.

"Oh…I'm sorry, mother, you see; I was helping a young woman with her bags, and I then walked her home," he explained.

"really? Did you….kiss?" she asked warily. Zander laughed, "No mother. Well, not exactly." She smiled, confused.

"Well, what did she do?" Zander grinned slyly, she'd fallen for it. Now to enjoy breakfast.

"This." And he bit her neck.

Half an hour later, his father's body lay face down on the ground, pale and lifeless. Zander, blinking out of the trance the blood had put him into, was horrified at what he'd done. He'd killed his parents. Realizing he had to flee before anyone discovered the bodies, Zander packed a small backpack of clothes and other essentials and headed to the woods, where he couldn't harm anyone, afraid of what he'd became.

The days passed slowly, Zander hunting only at night, crashing where he could (most times at the homes of girls he'd later drink from and sometimes end up killing). Days turned into months, months to years.

By 1958, Zander was now living in Minneapolis, one of the bigger cities in Minnesota. He was working at a local bar, enjoying the night life and picking out potential victims once they were intoxicated enough. The night had been pretty quite so far, and no-one had looked even remotely appetizing until she walked in. The woman had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and her smile seemed to be directed toward him. Zander smiled, the motion seeming to draw her closer to him.

"What would you like, ma'am?" he asked, grabbing an empty wine glass.

"Just a glass of merlot, please." After she'd paid for her drink and received it, instead of walking away like most women would, she sat at the bar and instead nursed her drink, spacing out.

"I can't believe Hortense has progressed so much in such a short while." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Zander asked hearing the woman talking to herself.

"oh, sorry. Talking to myself is a bad habit. My nephew Hortense is an athlete, top of his class, see. Can't believe he's done this well."

"Oh? What sport? How old is he?"

"Soccer. He's 16. I took him in after his parents and siblings died in a house fire. Boy hasn't realized I'm the reason he's alive. He will eventually, I guess. Oh silly me, I've not introduced myself. I'm Samantha." She said, holding her hand out. Zander took it, nodding, "Zander. Hey, when I get off my shift, want to catch a movie?" Samantha smiled, "I'd love to, but I really should get home to Hortense." Zander raised an eyebrow, "You said he's 16, right? He can take care of himself. Live a little, why don't you?" she laughed.

"Thanks, but I really should be going. When do you work? I'll come by sometime."

After giving Samantha his schedule, she gave him one last smile and left the bar. Zander smiled. If it all worked out, she could become his girlfriend.

The weeks passed quickly as Zander worked, Samantha visiting him each night and sitting at the bar until his shift ended. Over the months, he'd worked up enough courage to ask her out.

"Hey Samantha," he started as they were leaving the bar one night.

"What? Zander, did you want to ask me something?"

"Well, yeah. Would….you….uh, want to….uh, go out with me?" Samantha smiled, "Of course. Well, I'm free tonight, Hortense is going with some friends and I'm bored. Want to catch a movie?"

Zander nodded, taking her hand and kissing it before replying with a smirk, "Yeah. Let's go."

The pair did this often, watching movies and crashing at his place. Samantha had learned to sleep in Zander's arms almost as often as he picked the movie they'd watch. One night, as Samantha lay with Zander on his couch, he suggested something she'd never be able to turn down.

"Hey Samantha….we've been dating for awhile…" it was true, Christmases and New Year's had come and gone, it was now 1960.

"Yes?" she asked, kissing him gently.

"Well, I think I'm ready, but I need to know if you are," he trailed off, hoping she'd get the point. Samantha smiled, "Oh, Zander, you don't mean…" Her smile turned crooked. "That, do you? I've wanted to for awhile now, I'm surprised you're giving in." she laughed softly. Zander grinned.

"Well, it'll…be my…well, my first time." Samantha nodded, standing up, "Well, mine too then. We can work it out together." A with a smile, Zander chased her into their bedroom, door slamming behind him.

Lost in the feeling of lust and pain, Zander's never felt anything like it. Samantha's skin is so smooth, so warm, he doesn't want to ever leave her, he wants to stay tangled up like this forever. But then he realizes the thirst clawing at him. He can't stop what he's doing; otherwise he knows she'll be mad. So, although he shouldn't be thinking this, he lowered his and opened his mouth to bit her neck, tasting the sweet blood of his girlfriend. She whined, the sound causing Zander to hold her tighter and drink deeper. Minutes pass, Samantha because quiet, and Zander doesn't realize this until he looks up, seeing her eyes icy and starting.

"Sweetie? This isn't funny, say something." He asks, frantic. Afraid of what he's done. But the girl underneath him stays silent. Hesitantly, Zander puts fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Finding none, he looked into her eyes. Realizing. He had killed her, just by drinking her blood. Not that he'd meant to drink all of it. Getting dressed after taking a shower and trying to clear his head, Zander looked at his dead lover on the bed. He could feel her starting with those dead eyes, so he walked over to her and closed her eyes, kissing her forehead. And then he remembered her nephew.

Hortense was 20 something by now; surly he'd be okay without his aunt. But still, Zander thought, he should let the young man know. Zander went to the local cemetery and dug a small grave, and buried Samantha the next night, leaving a small headstone in the wake. The he called the local newspaper to report her death, citing it due to a car accident to hide the reality of it all. That's if anyone would be willing to believe it. He was sure Hortense would see the race and find closure. Zander forgot about everything, and grieved. Days passed slowly, Zander visiting the grave in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark out, so he wouldn't run into Hortense. One day, about ten years after Samantha's death, he found someone else by his lover's grave.

"Excuse me, but how did she die?" the man asked. Zander wasn't sure if he should tell the man whether or not that he was a vampire, but he needed to vent, tell somebody the truth.

"This may come as a shock but…I'm a vampire. My girlfriend and I, we'd been dating for awhile and were…well, to put it politely, 'screwing around' and I….uh, well, I was hungry so I bit her, and she never woke up. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late." He admitted; glad to have gotten the heavy load of his chest. The other man sighed, and then began to laugh.

"Hey, what the hell are you laughing at? I'm dead serious." Zander stated, eyeing the man warily, had he thought Zander was crazy?

"I'm not laughing at you, my boy. I'm laughing at the irony. You see, I'm a vampire also. I lost my loved one through bloodlust also as you have, by the looks of it."

"Bloodlust?" Zander asked, confused.

"It is the craving for blood, oftentimes uncontrollable for newborn vampires. I can teach you much more about the vampire lifestyle if you wish," the man offered. Zander was taken aback. Could this man help turn his life around?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Zander questioned, still wary.

"I was born in the late 1770's. I will not lie, I was raised not to." Zander nodded, "Alright. I'll learn from you. But I need to leave Minnesota. There's too many bad memories here. I wanted to move out West, possibly California…start over." He explained. The man nodded.

"Funny you should mention California, because my friend owns an apartment building and he has two rooms for rent. I'll talk to him and see if we can work something out. I'm Drake Sommers, forgive my rudeness of not introducing myself sooner, my boy." Zander shook the man's hand, "Zander Markos. Should we just meet back here at the end of the week?" he asked. Drake sighed, "Yes, that would be best. See you later this week, then." And walked away. Zander smiled to himself, happy that his life might be turning around for once in a good way.

At the end of the week, Zander met with Drake.

"So?"

"He said it's alright if we move into the apartment complex he owns. No problem, but he wants us out there as soon as possible due to other prospective clients." Drake reported. Zander jumped and smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I'll pack my things and be ready to go by tomorrow night," he replied, excitement evident in his tone.

Three days later the plane touched down in Los Angles, at LAX, Zander's eyes wide with wonder as they took in their surroundings. He'd never been out West before. The pair walked with their luggage through downtown East LA until Drake led him to a building that loomed overhead, but it was beautiful.

"This is it. We're on the third floor, end of the hall. My apartment's across from yours, they're both one bedroom with built in kitchen and bathrooms." Zander nodded, heading inside.

Years later, Drake and Zander were holding a question and answer session about eachother and the vampire lifestlye.

"So who turned you? A girl named Sandy turned me." Zander began.

"I don't remember, only that it was a man with red head and brown eyes. It was so long ago. Did you say Sandy? Did she have long blonde hair and green eyes?" Zander nodded.

"Ah yes. I used to know her. Was the first girl I thought I'd sire. Before I met her, I'd just drink them dry."

"Sire? That mean like, date?" Zander was confused. Drake laughed, "No, my boy. That means to change, in other words I bit her and turned her into a vampire."

"Oh. And then she changed me, so I technically already know you!" he laughed. Suddenly Drake's face darkened, "But that, my boy, may be a bad thing. See, I am a carrier of the hybrid virus. I'm part vampire, part lycan. There's a chance you've got the virus as well." He explained. Zander shrugged it off.

"Nah, it'll prolly skip a generation like most diseases do. A virus won't kill me."

"oh it might. Why do you think most of my sirings have failed? They all die during transformation. I'm still waiting to finding someone that I think will live." Still Zander brushed it off, flipping on the TV. It was 1982, why wasn't there anything good on? Turning off the TV, Zander turned to Drake as he began to speak.

"I was born in 1772. I was turned when I was 22, and just lived for many years without a purpose. I sired my girlfriend Sandy, the girl who bit you, in 1839. Then I served in the Civil War on the union side. By this point Sandy had left me, see she couldn't come to terms with being a vampire. Around Christmas in 1956 I got her call that she'd bit someone, and he'd lived. I followed her out to Minnesota, then heard of the boy whose girlfriend had died in a car accident, but her death seemed a little odd. That's where I began to wait in the cemetery for you, because I just knew the boy Sandy had sired was connected to the girl's mysteriously covered up death." Drake explained, smiling.

"Why did you have to mention me? I was wondering about you." Zander complained, rolling his eyes. Drake laughed, "All in due time my boy, all in due time."

The next twenty years held somewhat of a serene grace for Zander. His world was changing, he was becoming more adapt. Drake had taught him everything he'd know, how to stay hidden at night, how to hunt without killing innocent people, how to even control his bloodlust, allowing Zander to enjoy and be able to maintain relationships with human girls without killing them. Toward the later end of these years, Zander got a job at the local modeling agency, and because of his build and the vampire physique he had, he was offered photo shoot after photo shoot. Even though he was a vampire, Drake explained they'd have no (or they'd have a very faint) reflection in the mirror, but they'd still show up on film and in photos.

As time passed, Zander found his pictures in magazines, and realized he was becoming famous. He had been walking through the park one day on a rather dreary Sunday afternoon, in the late spring of 2003. He wasn't watching where he was walking, and when someone body into him, he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, man, I didn't see you!" the boy who'd knocked him down apologized, offering a hand to help him up.

"It's alright. Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird, but, you want to get shakes or something and talk about sports? I've been around girls all day at my job, and I need to chill with a guy." The boy laughed, "Actually so do I. I model for AF & California Sun," the boy replied. Zander smiled, "No way. So do I!" they both laughed.

"Well, I guess we've got something in common around. We could got to the arcade too, maybe meet some girls of our own," the boy suggested. "Oh by the way I'm Daniel Kinneraven. You're…"

"Zander Markos. Nice to meet you."

Hours flew by at the arcade, the boys getting soda and pizza while watching the people around them enjoying all the games and simulators the building had to offer. Zander couldn't stop looking at this girl with long curly brown that was currently dancing at the DDR station. Zander had to admit, she could move.

"Hey Daniel, got a girl? Cause that one," he said, pointing toward the girl he was watching before grabbing another slice of cheese pizza, "Is mine." Daniel laughed, "Nah, man. I'm single still. Been looking at this red head that always is in the cafe my brother owns. Always orders a peanut butter shake with cheese fries. Can't believe she's single, with the hell of a body that she's got…oh, sorry, I'm rambling." He said, shutting up.

"Well, mind if I bait the hook?" Zander asked, getting up to go to the DDR station to where the girl was.

"Good luck!" Daniel called after him.

"Hey, you dance really well. Up for a little competition?" Zander asked, flirt edging into his tone. The girl whipped around and smiled, "Confident, aren't we? Alright, let's go!" Zander stepped onto the dance pad to a dance pop anime song, and soon his feet had found the rytmh and he could feel the stress and tension that had built up over the decades begin to melt into nothing, the brunette beside him trying to keep up. Finally Zander slowed and rested against metal bar, letting her finish the song by herself so she'd feel like she hadn't been totally beaten.

"Wow. You're like that only guy that's ever been able to out dance me. Plus you're pretty cute. Got a girlfriend?" she asked. Zander smirked, he hadn't even needed to work his charm, the game head done that for him.

"Well actually," he started, smiling, "I don't. I just moved here from Minnesota to start my modeling career," he told her. She smiled, "My name's Jessica. I live with my friend, but I'm looking for a boyfriend and my own place." She admitted. Zander nodded, "Well, why not have both? I've got my own place, and well, would you wanna go out with me?" he asked point blank. Jessica laughed, and then nodded, "Alright. Want to head to your place now, then? I want to get to know you a little more," she said with a smile. Zander grinned, "Yeah, that's fine."

After saying goodbye to Daniel and exchanging cell phone numbers, Zander and Jessica went back to his place. As Jessica walked around the apartment, wondering how she'd fit her stuff in with his, Zander though he was probably taking it way to fast with this girl, but what did it matter? If he could make her happy, it made him happy. And besides, he was a vampire, he had all the time in the world to get relationships right.

A few weeks later, Zander, Daniel and Riley were at the local bar playing pool and shooting darts. None of them were drinking, although it sure felt like they were.

"So Zander, where's your girlfriend?" Riley asked, arms wrapped around Daniel's waist as they sat at the bar watching the elder patrons do shots of mixed drinks.

"Oh, she didn't feel like coming tonight. College has been driving her nuts, I figured I'd let her rest." Zander explained.

"oh. I was looking forward to seeing her," Riley said, crestfallen.

"I'll bring her next time, I promise." Zander replied, smiling at the redhead. She really was pretty, even for a fifteen year old.

"Ok…well, say hi to her for me," she added softly.

"I will," he promised.

"Daniel….hmn, honey n-no…" Riley protested giggling, raising a hand to try and keep Daniel from kissing her. That's when Zander saw it. Riley had a large bruise on her hand, and what looked like rope burns on her wrists. Zander's stomach flip-flopped, and he felt angrier at Daniel now than he ever had before. Before he jumped to conclusions, Zander thought he'd go home to talk to Jessica, get her to talk to Riley and find out what was really going on.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna get going, I'm not feeling so well all off a sudden," he lied, getting up to leave.

"Oh, ok then. See you Monday?" Daniel asked, implying he was going to be at work. Zander could barely look at him, let alone not bring up the bruise Riley was sporting.

"Yeah. See you then." And left without a word.

Upon arriving back at his and Jessica's apartment, Zander realized how quiet it was. 'She must be asleep already,' he thought, walking into the bedroom. If he hadn't already been a vampire, his heart may have stopped at what he saw. There was a shadow looming over Jessica. Zander rubbed his eyes. But the figure was still there. As soon as he moved closer toward his girlfriend, the shadow disappeared.

Thinking it was just his eyes playing tricks on him and it would go away after a good night's rest, Zander lay down beside his sleeping girlfriend. He realized it really was too quiet; there was not even the sound of her breathing. Turing on the light on the bedside table, Zander gasped. Jessica's neck had two small puncture marks resembling fangs on it, and fresh blood was visible. And who was the only one he knew that was a vampire? Drake.

After checking for a pulse and finding none, Zander had come to a grisly realization. Jessica had been killed, just like Samantha had. But this time it wasn't Zander's fault. As he set about preparing her for burial and reporting her death to cover of the truth, Zander vowed to kill Drake, make him pay for making him suffer this way. Come to think of it, Jessica had been acting odd lately, she hadn't wanted to leave the apartment and Zander had suspected her of cheating on him. Was it possible she'd been with Drake? Now he'd never know for sure.

After Jessica's burial, Zander stopped caring. Riley's condition seemed to be getting worse and worse, the bruises escalating. Occasionally Zander would join in on the girl's torture, and learned to relish in the sound of her pain. She'd fight it, but it was no use. They'd make her suffer good.

Eventually over the next two years, Zander grew so bitter and cynical that he was no longer content with simply abusing Riley. He wanted to taste her blood, kill her and make Daniel feel the pain he'd felt after losing Jessica. Together he and Daniel decided she and him would go to dinner one last time, in which Daniel and the girl would break up. After she'd leave the diner, Zander would wait in the shadows for her. Then he'd jump her and drain her dry. He knew Drake had recently sired a new kid, and he'd lived past the bite. He had no idea of knowing, however that his dream of bittersweet revenge was going to fall apart before his very eyes."

And with that, Riley closed the book and looked up. Zander was smiling devilishly.

"Now you see. That night, I doubt you remember because human memories are so fuzzy after the transformation, but…I was supposed to kill you. But little Jamesy decided to show up. So that's why I'm after him. He interrupted my plan. To kill you, sweetheart."

And before Riley could reply, the door to the room was throw open and Zander was pulled away by a strong set of hands. And Riley? She just cried.


	14. Firefight

(James' POV)  
Logan had found the warehouse where Zander had mentioned he'd taken Riley. After searching for awhile, they found Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight along with Jo. All were pretty much alright, just locked in a room with some water. After he and Logan got the others to where they considered safe (just outside the building) they looked again for Riley. Eventually the two found a little door, probably leading to a secret room. As Logan forced the door open, he grabbed the vampire he knew would be inside and pulled, starting to fight with him to buy James some time. James ducked inside the little room and found Riley, tied up and mostly unharmed, save for some cuts on her arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry….this is all so out of hand." James murmured, untying the ropes holding her arms above her head. She smiles weakly, "When hasn't everything?" before crying out, finally breaking down in his arms. Suddenly the couple hears a scream; it's more like a dog's whimper, actually. It's Logan.

"Riley, stay here. I need to go fight with Logan; we have to kill this guy." James said, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I want to fight! You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that!" James grinned, "You should know me by now…I'm a sucker for horror movies, hockey, and pretty much anything dangerous." Riley laughed weakly as James lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it before getting up to confront Zander.

(Riley's POV)  
Riley watched, from the little room, horrified, as Zander continued to taunt James. He'd been scratched, clawed, bit, punched, kicked and pinned by the latter, but still he kept fighting. Riley could see his wounds were deeper then he was letting on. Though he wore a long-sleeved grey t-shirt, she could see splotches of red beginning to seep through. She knew it wouldn't be long…it was obvious Zander had the upper hand. James was on his back, Zander's foot on his chest.

"Little tired, are we? I know why…you're weaker than the rest. Why did Drake sire you, anyway? You're nothing compared to him…just a messenger, a pawn."

"Shut up! Shut up, don't say that! He's more! More a vampire then you'll ever be, you sick, sick, son of a bitch!"The defensive floodgate had opened, and she wasn't stopping it.

"Oh, who have we here?" Zander asked, looking James in the eyes. James coughed as Zander removed his foot from his chest. He crawled to lean against the nearest wall, breathing hard as the pain finally set in. Riley ran toward James, Zander just standing there watching the couple.

(James' POV)  
He howled in agony. His wounds were trying to heal themselves, but something had gone wrong. But what? He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the searing pain running through his body when he felt someone's fingers gently running through his hair. He growled, he never let people touch his hair…except…his eyes opened and he let a broken murmur escape his lips at the sight of his angel.

"Ri…ley." He chokes out, before turning away and coughing up blood. Riley gasps and cries out as she cradles his broken body, for God's sake he's a vampire, this isn't supposed to happen.

Her tears fall onto his skin as she rips the sleeves of his shirt off. The saltiness of her tears burn as they hit the exposed spots, lacerations and bruises cover the entire surface of his arms, the crimson blood made more striking by the paleness of his skin.

"You wounds…" she whispers, sobbing. "Why aren't they…they're not healing…why aren't they….oh no. The virus. The virus! It's vampire inflicted, and it's the kind where your blood's been exposed, which makes it tainted. The virus is repelling it, so when it heals you, it causes you pain." She reasoned. His hand reaches up to cup her cheek, and she can see it in his eyes that the pain is almost unbearable.

"I'll fight. Show this son of a bitch who's the real vampire." Riley hissed. James gives a weak laugh before cringing, even this slight movement hurts.

"No…honey, he'll….he'll kill you." He croons, his voice almost broken from screaming. Riley shook her head.

"Not if I'm fighting for something. He can't touch me then." And as gently as she can, she leans down and kisses his lips. She feels so guilty for even noticing they're stained with his own blood. But she can't stop herself, so before she gets up she gently licks his lips, cleaning the blood off, making his accompanying smile seem like it's for 'good luck', not the 'goodbye, I love you' one she almost thought it was.

(Riley and Logan's parts happen at the same time) (Riley's POV)

Riley slowly walked toward Zander, and she readied herself for the coming fight and glared at the demon that had injured James so greatly.

"Don't you touch him. You fight me." She stated. But he knew she had faltered, he'd heard it in her voice.

"You're brave to challenge me, as weak looking as you are." Zander taunted. Riley brushed strands of dark red hair from her eyes, and blinked.

"By the way, my name's Riley Jameson. About to be Diamond. I'll bet you didn't know that. Honor my request, now." She lied. True, they weren't engaged or anything, but if she thought Zander might give her a chance because of her relationship with James, she'd try it. But he only laughed.

"Oh, that's why you're upset…James is your fiancé. This should be interesting. Want to watch as I drain the life out of him, one sweet minute at a time?" And before she could catch herself, Riley was running at Zander, her fist aiming for his face.

(Logan's POV)  
Logan ran toward James. He skidded to a stop before his friend, who moaned in pain.

"James…James, man, I'm so sorry. Sorrier then I can say, believe me. If I hadn't tried to kill you, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut…up…Logie." James croaked, teasing Logan despite the roaring pain in his head. Logan grinned, he really only let Camille call him that.

"This…woulda happened any…ways. This…guy's out…to get the...guy that changed me…You can tell Kendall I…I forgive him…I understand….how some vampires are…now that Zander…might be the…one to silence Riley…keep an…eye on her…okay? If I die…protect her…Logan…thanks…for saving her…." James said slowly, closing his eyes, his breathing shallow.

"Sleep tight, buddy." Logan whispered, a single tear falling from his eye as he moved the hair on James' forehead away. Even if they were guys, Logan couldn't stand to see his best friend like this. So, as stupid as it might've been, Logan gently pressed his lips to James' forehead, hoping that maybe he could absorb some of the pain. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

"He can be saved, you know." Said a voice, and Logan cried out as he'd been startled.

"You are a lycan, son. I could smell you miles away. Only you can ensure his survival." The person continued.

"How the hell would I do that? Who the hell are you?" Logan yelled; this was a little too much to handle. Being told he had to save James?

"I am Drake Sommers, the reason James is in this mess. Zander is after me, as well as anyone I sire. James however, is a carrier of the hybrid virus. This allows him to be both vampire and lycan. You are the missing half of his molecular equation. If you bite him, if will activate the virus. He will live," Drake stated, bending to inspect the now unconscious James' wounds.

"But the boy does not have much time. Same for the girl, she will not survive long without her partner fighting alongside her."

"Wait, I have to b-b-bite…my best friend?" Logan repeated, still taken aback by the 'bite' part.

"If you wish him to live." Drake confirmed. Well, if he had to be the one to end it, he had to do it. So, despite the odd feelings in the back of his mind, Logan gently lifted one of James' bleeding wrists to his lips, trying to ignore the fact that his friend's blood was now on his hands, literally. And bit, just like Drake had instructed.

(Riley's POV)  
As soon as Riley's fist connected with Zander's face, she heard a scream that wasn't her own. Instantly she recognized it though. It had been James. As much as she wanted to look, she knew if she did, Zander would knock her aside like she was an aluminum can in the street. She threw another punch, but Zander hand caught her hand mid-movement, and twisted her arm. This time Riley heard her own scream, but she didn't hear a crack. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, Zander's hand at her throat, and his lips next to her ear.

"I'll spare you for now, girl. But make a move like that again and you'll end up worse than your fiancée. It's cruel really, expecting you to fight for him when he crawls off to sulk about how he couldn't win." He teased; Riley arched her back, and aimed a kick at Zander's stomach. He didn't react quick enough to stop her, so he caught the full effect. But not before his hand tightened around her throat. Riley choked out a gasp, but then found she was flying through the air.

"Ow, that hurt…" Riley muttered to herself, rubbing her head. She'd hit the ground at an abnormal speed, and something didn't feel right. She heard James scream again as Zander stalked toward her.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please, please, please be okay!" she whispered, praying James wasn't dying.

"Aw…little Jamie in pain? You gonna go save him? Go ahead, girl…won't be long before you're with him." Zander taunted. Riley stood up, balling her hands into fists.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first." And she started to run.

"AHH! Damn….OWWW!" Riley screeched. Zander had sidestepped her, grabbed her arm, and bent it behind her head. She tried not to cry, but the pain was worsening every second.

"Go ahead, scream. See if you can make me deaf." Zander invited. But Riley didn't owe him the pleasure of an attempt, so she didn't have time to before she heard the sickening snap of her arm breaking. Suddenly the pressure was gone from her arm, but it fell limp at her side.

"You didn't…you'll pay for this." She sobbed, cradling her arm in her good one.

"Will I? I wondered how sweet your blood is?" Zander asked. And the next thing Riley knew, Zander's nails had dug into her skin, lines of blood running down her leg and cheeks. She screamed as he threw her into the building nearest them, her knees knocking together into the wall, her chest feeling like it was gonna explode. She knew she was going to be in a worse condition then James. Then she noticed how her cuts seemed to get wider, like they weren't healing. Suddenly she felt the snap of leather against her skin, had Zander really done what she thought he had? Had he just whipped her, with his belt? Her legs were on fire, and they were red, the blood smearing into blotches on her pale skin. She turned around, and caught the leather full in the face, making her cheek swell. Zander came behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed the pressure point on her neck. Riley screamed.

"That's for that kick you actually hit me with." He growled, throwing her to the ground, face down. She coughed and sputtered, trying to gain her voice back, blood drops hitting the ground below her mouth. Zander grabbed a fistful of her hair and picked her up.

"Now will you listen? Sorry honey, but he's dead. Move on. Don't be a bitch…" he said, using the same voice James had used to try and soothe her with, though the words were nothing alike.

"Damn it, let me go!" Riley yelled. Zander sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said sarcastically. He let her run, but not before he threw a perfectly timed kick at her, sending her flying backwards until she collided with a wall, her scream getting abruptly cut off as she was knocked unconscious.

"Nighty night sweetheart." Zander said, walking off.

(James' POV)  
The pain he'd been put through was unbearable, first Zander and then this. It was worse than when Drake bit him. Worse than how'd he'd felt after he'd sired Riley. The worse pain he could imagine, and still that couldn't describe it.

"You're killing him. Stop it. You've activated the virus, he's back." Someone said. Killing him? What? Activated the virus? Oh man, had that really happened? That meant the pain he was experiencing was because Logan was actually biting him. He opened his eyes, and automatically they found the boy kneeling at his side, his hands clenched around James' wrist. James sighed, he couldn't ignore the fact this actually seemed normal to him. The pain he'd had before as his body tried to heal itself had burned to a dull ache, and as weird as this was, James could feel his body calming as someone gently pulled Logan away from him. His legs shaky, James stood up to face the person that had saved him. Logan just scowled at whoever had pulled him away.

"Thanks. Logan, I owe you one."

"No problem. Can't believe I just bite my best friend like that. What's Camille gonna think?"

James laughed, giving Logan a hug and then whispered, "She doesn't have to find out."

"Pardon the interruption, but James, my boy; you've got someone to kill. Now go get him!" Drake encouraged. And James did, turning to nod at the man that had changed his life in so many ways, the hunger for battle burning like a comet in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a terrible writer back then, you'll recognize the titanic scene. *scoffs in disgust at self* I've gotten so much better. I don't know why you're reading this one, go read the rewritten one already, I'm begging you.

As soon as he looked back toward Zander, the blonde was rushing toward him. James didn't need to think twice before reflexes took over; dodging and darting Zander's every attempt. After a few minutes of this, Zander, frustrated and flustered, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at James, he smirked before saying something he knew would into the other's head.

"Y'know; if we're gonna play this little sissy 'you chase me and I'll avoid you' game, I might as well go finish off your fiancée and drain her dry…she won't feel a thing now that she's unconscious. Course, how do you think she'll feel when she realizes she's dying because you couldn't stop me?" Zander taunted; his voice eerily calm. James bristled; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at Zander's mere mention of killing Riley. Zander had already headed toward the area she'd disappeared into, and James knew he had to stop him before he was too late.

Running and catching up to Zander, James knew it was all or nothing. One hand grabbed Zander's neck, the other his shoulder, James turned around and threw him into the wall, the hand on Zander's shoulder turning into a fist. As the hand around Zander's neck tightened, James' other hand started punching, his words icy for every punch another word left his mouth.

"You…don't…touch…her…ever…again!"The last time, James could've sworn he'd heard someone else coming. It was Logan, who had phased into his wolf form. James almost smiled as the brown wolf launched itself toward them, James moving out of the way just as its paws locked around Zander's feet. James, knowing what he had to do, took a few deep breathes before breaking into a run and landing in front of Zander, who was held still by Logan. Not wasting any time, James put his hands on Zander's head in the tightest grip he could manage and twisted, the sharp crack reverberating through the area. Jumping back, James looked at the damage, the blonde head with now unseeing eyes lying in the dust. Logan howled, and James grabbed one of Zander's arms as they tugged apart the vampire's body. Once he lay in pieces, Logan phased back.

"We have to burn him. That's the only way to really kill him. I'll get the others, we need that fire now."

A few minutes later, Logan returned with Carlos and Drake. Carlos ran up and hugged him, Drake standing beside him actually smiling. Kendall slowly walked behind, simply holding out his hand.

"James…good job. You may have beaten him, but if you ever touch Jo again, I will personally kill you. Speaking of which, that girl you were with…she was amazing. She took your place once you and Logan got all - well, what did he really do to you? Anyways, she was pretty brave out there; I haven't seen her since that other vamp knocked her around into the building. You should see if she's alright." Kendall suggested. James' eyes suddenly widen, and his heart rate picked up. Riley. It was the first time he'd thought of her after he drifted into unconsciousness, and when he'd battled Zander he only really thought of just that…beating his enemy. So now, as the thought came to mind, his panic switch flipped. He grabbed Kendall by his collar.

"Where'd you see her last? Show me." And Kendall ran, James and the others following.

"I think this is where she disappeared from my view." Kendall said; gesturing to the area they were in. There was a faint disturbance in the gravel, and James caught the scent of blood in the air. Oh no. He started running, calling her name frantically. He came across a wooden door just about hidden from sight amongst the abandoned equipment, the door being splintered and cracked. Something had slammed against it, hard. James entered the building, fearing the inevitable.

"Riley? Riley, love, you in here?" He called. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone coughing, (throwing up was more like it) and a weak cry answered him.

"James…" she'd managed before coughing again. He ran toward her, finding she was worse than he'd been. He pulled her into his arms, and at this movement she gave a sharp gasp.

"What?" James asked. He looked at her, noticing the extent of her damage. Her lips and chin were covered with her own blood, her cheeks somewhat swollen and red. Her eyes were puffy; it was obvious she'd been crying. And her arm was broken; she cradled it against her side.

"I'm…like…how you w-were…I hurt…sooo bad…make it – "she turned away from him to throw up.

"Honey…I've got you. It's alright…sshhh. Close your eyes…that's a girl." He soothed. But she whimpered, "the p-pain…it's so bad…my injuries…they're not healing. I l-l-love you J-James." She stutters, her breathing getting shallower. Instantly he's reminded of Titanic, and the words come to him just as easily as telling her he loves her.

"Don't you do that. Don't you start saying your good-byes. Not yet."

"But I'm so cold..." How the hell would he modify the next line? Well, he'd try it.

"You're going to get out of here, you're going to go on, and make lots of people, even the producers at your show, your costars and Kendall and Carlos and Logan and maybe even Katie happy. You're going to forever live as a vampire by my side, warm in bed. You won't die, not here. Not this night, not like this, do you understand me? You must promise me...that you won't give up...No matter what happens...Promise me now Riley!" he yells gently, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She coughs and more blood comes up, turning her head to throw up again. Weakly, she responds, "I p-p-promise…"

"And never let go of that promise." She sighs, laughing although it causes her visible pain. She can tell what he's doing.

"I'll never let go James. I'll never let go." And she closed her eyes, falling silent. James stood up and carried Riley back outside from the hidden room, where her injuries could be seen for what they really were. Once Drake saw her, he ran toward the pair, and inspected Riley's wounds.

"You need to get her on sanitary ground. A bed, a couch, something like that." He said. James nodded and started to run, the others following. Instinctively, James ran to Riley's, bounding in the door and up the stairs, setting her in their bed. He climbed up to sit next to her, when suddenly Logan burst into the room.

"James, she's dying. Her virus needs to be activated. You have to bite her again. Actually, I probably should since I'm the werewolf, but…"

"No." James growled; his voice icy. "No one else will touch her tonight. I've put her through enough, don't you think?" Logan nodded, "But she will die if I don't. You want her to live with you forever, don't you? James, you have to let me bite her." James looked at Riley, who was laying still, a tortured expression on her face. James smiled at her, his fingers gently brushing the hair away from her forehead as he bent to kiss her. Suddenly she awoke, stuttering a simple phrase that made Logan's blood run cold.

"J-James…I-I'm…s-s-so c-c-cold…" she murmured, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal her still startling ice blue eyes. Logan knew she didn't have much time.

"I know. I know, love." James looked at him, "Are you sure we have to?" Logan nodded. James sighed.

"If I have to let you in order to save her, I suppose I can let you touch her." He said.

"Alright. I'll bite her in order to activate the virus, but you have to hold her down while I do, she's not going to like this very much." Logan said gently. James grimly nodded, re positioning himself so he could be in the best possible position to keep her from harming his best friend.

Logan crawled onto the bed and knelt on her right side, gently titling her head to reveal her neck.

"I bit her on the left side." James said.

"I'm not doing that," Logan said slowly. "It'll reawaken the damage you did the first time if I bit her there again."

"Riley?" James called softly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You'll be alright. My friend's going to heal you, ok? It'll hurt though. Like I'm biting you again." She grinned, "As long as you're kissing me after, not him, I'm ready." Logan and James exchanged glances, it was now or never.

"Logan…be careful with her." James warned, before Logan's lips brushed against Riley's neck and she screamed.


	16. Part One Finale

(Logan's POV)  
As Logan's razor sharp teeth enter her skin, a instant burning feeling went across. It felt like she was burning alive, the flames of an invisible fire licking at her whole body. Every wave of pain imaginable came over her spine and she couldn't stop screaming for the life of her. Logan was now getting nervous; his hands were shaking beneath her frail frame. He could feel James's eyes bury themselves into his skull, with sadness, pain and a sudden anger, like this was all his fault. He pulls his teeth out and takes a breath.

Logan's plump lips and brilliant white teeth were a scarlet red. He could taste the iron, and even the fear, in Riley's blood in his mouth and down his throat. She took great gasps of air like a fish out of water. After she calms down, wave after wave of comfort fills her body. She felt reborn, brand new, and ready to start her new life again. Her icy blue eyes were more relaxed and her pale skin almost had a slight milky color to it. She rose up and looked at Logan. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as he wiped the blood off of his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much. I owe you everything."

Logan smiled sweetly. "It was nothing. You love my best friend, that's enough. He deserves to be happy. If he's happy, then I'm happy. Riley threw her arms around Logan's neck and took him into a small hug. She slithered back, feeling her strength still not back full force. She faced James, who had a new spark in his eyes. In that instant, all of her emotions are rushing out to grab him. She took his face into her hands and kisses his lips fully. James takes one hand and grazes her cheek sweetly. She pulled back after James coughs awkwardly. She looked back and laughs softly.

"I see you're okay now." James declared, holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, thank you so much. No more of this, okay?"

"Okay… I'm so sorry I put you through all of this…" He whispered, trailing off.

"But this has brought us closer," She protested. "You still love me…right?"

"I will not stop loving you, not even until the day I die." He kissed her lips again but stops abruptly. A small growling noise escapes her stomach. He laughs loudly as she blushes."Hungry?" He asked.

"Hungry."

"Well, let me go and get you something, love."

He got up and walked out the door, leaving Riley and Logan with a triumphant smile on their faces.

(Riley's POV)  
Soon after James left the room, Logan left as well, saying he'd better tend to Kendall and make sure the others were okay. Riley couldn't help but notice she felt a slight…buzz. Like how you get when you're tipsy, almost about to fall over. She was still feeling the after-effects of Logan's bite, along with James' kisses. Not that she couldn't forget. She just couldn't believe she was still alive. Sighing quietly to herself, she ran a hand through her dark red hair, smiling. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained, the sheets she lay in messed up, but she'd never felt more…alive. As James came back into the room, a plate of (Riley had to smile, it reminded her of when she'd first changed into a vampire) peanut butter sandwiches in one hand and a blood bag in the other. Riley grinned, noticing that it was actually human blood, not animal.

"Jamesy? Where'd you get the…" she paused, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Drake's got a stash. Tends to hang around at the hospital if you catch my drift. Drink. You need your strength back." He said, smiling warmly and handing her the blood bag. She drank it down within seconds before starting on the sandwich. After she'd finished, she looked at James.

"Hey if I wash up and change…can you call the guys? And Jo and Camille? I think we should all go for smoothies. And just talk about the best things in life….music, good friends, and always knowing there's someone that cares for you somewhere in the world, because it's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time." James laughed, catching her reference to the band's self-titled hit single.

"Yeah, they'll want to know if you're okay. And that sounds like a great idea." And with that, Riley got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up, while James watched her walk away, reveling in the sense that because of him, she was safe and truly loved. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the other three boys, asking Logan and Kendall to bring Camille and Jo. All agreed smoothies sounded wonderful, and then maybe going to a movie afterwards.

James smiled hard as he could hear Riley singing in the shower, a little off key but still beautiful.

"Oh, it's gonna be a big night, we're gonna have a good time,

it's gonna be a big big big big big big night…"

James laughed, realizing that…well, yeah. Tonight was gonna be a big night. But he had Riley. And his friends. And even though he knew by now that being a vampire wasn't like how it was in the movies, he had learned to make the best of it. Because he'd have forever to enjoy every second from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not gonna talk about the rest of the fic - I had two separate plot lines with family planning/the Diamonds having kids, and then quite a few PWP chapters written quite badly by myself at..16? Yeah, I'm embarrassed to read it myself now at 23, so I'm not gonna put y'all through that.


End file.
